Tuan Muda
by Neng Nia
Summary: Chap 16 Update. RnR. Don't Like Don't Read. Shion bercerita bagaimana dia dan putera sulung Namikaze bisa bertemu. Sampai saat ini pemuda Namikaze sulung itu menjadi Tunangannya.
1. Chapter 1

**^^ TUAN MUDA ^^**

 **Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing: Naruto U x Hinata H slight Naruto U x Sakura H, Minato x Kushina

Rated: T

Genre: Romance / Hurt

Warning: Typo(s), OOC, umur chara disesuaikan, dan kesalahan-kesalahan yang tidak disengaja lainnya.

 **... Nia Present ...**

"Dia tidak ada lagi..." Keluh seorang pria berambuk perak sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Pria tersebut mengeluarkan HP-nya dan menghubungi seseorang. "Kau menemukannya? Ah, baiklah. Kita berkumpul saja di taman depan," lanjut pria tersebut sambil kembali memasukan HP-nya ke saku celana hitamnya.

.

.

Seorang pemuda berusia 22 tahun tengah menyetir mobil sport merahnya dengan kencang, pemuda itu harus cepat-cepat kembali ke rumahnya. Dia diganggu oleh telephone dari kepala bodyguard-nya, ada berita tidak baik di rumahnya. Jadi, pemuda itu harus meninggalkan Perusahaan dan kembali pulang ke rumahnya.

'Kenapa kau tidak bisa diam sih? Kau kan sedang sakit, otouto,' bathinnya tidak tenang.

.

.

"Hei Gaara, kau ada acara apa hari ini?" Tanya seorang pemuda dengan pakaian serba hijau pada teman sekelasnya yang bernama Gaara.

"Aku ada latihan basket sih, kau?"

"Aku kosong, jadwal karateku besok. Oh ya, kalau begitu aku akan menemanimu latihan, agar semangat masa mudamu tidak hilang," jawab teman Gaara yang sangat menyukai warna hijau itu.

Gaara yang baru saja akan menjawab ucapan temannya itu, mengurungkan niatnya karena HP-nya berbunyi. Terlihat salah satu anggota keluarganya menghubunginya. "Ya, Kyu-ni ada apa?" tanya Gaara, terlihat pemuda itu terdiam, sepertinya dia sedang mendengarkan si penelepon. "Oh, iya, aku segera pulang," ucap Gaara lalu mematikan teleponnya.

"Kenapa? Sepertinya ada masalah?"

"Ya, aku harus absen dulu latihan basketnya," jawab Gaara sedikit kecewa, karena harus buru-buru pulang. Gaara menghelanapas, lalu menepuk pundak temannya, "aku pulang duluan ya, Lee."

.

.

Seorang pemuda berwajah tampan turun dari mobil sport-nya, pemuda yang memiliki rambut berwarna orange kemerahan itu melihat para pelayan dan beberapa bodyguard sedang berkumpul di taman kediamannya. "Tidak menemukannya?"

"Iya, Kyu-sama. Tuan Muda entah pergi kemana," jawab seorang pria berambut perak. Dia merupakan kepala Bodyguard kepercayaan ayahnya. Namanya Kakashi Hatake. "Tuan Muda juga tidak membawa ponselnya," lanjutnya lagi seraya menyerahkan sebuah HP berwarna putih pada pemuda di depannya. Namikaze Kurama, atau lebih sering dipanggil Namikaze Kyuubi.

"Argh! Ini gara-gara kakek yang harus mengurungnya. Sudah tahu anak itu tidak bisa diam," ucap Kyuubi entah pada siapa. Tiba-tiba mata birunya melihat 'adik' pertamanya datang. Namikaze Gaara.

Gaara menghampiri sang 'kakak' dan melihat sekelilingnya, "bagaimana sekarang?"

"Entahlah, semoga ada yang menghubungi kita. Aku khawatir sekali, Gaara."

Gaara mengangguk, lalu pemuda bermata hijau itu menepuk bahu sang 'kakak' sebelum dia berlalu memasuki rumahnya, "aku akan mencarinya ke beberapa rumah temannya, Kyu-nii," ucap Gaara.

.

.

Haruno Sakura yang baru saja pulang dari campusnya tidak sengaja melihat seorang pemuda sedang duduk di sebuah ayunan di taman kota. Gadis yang berusia 19 tahun itu pun mendekati pemuda tersebut, matanya terbelalak ketika melihat si pemuda yang berwajah pucat dan terlihat begitu lemah tak berdaya. Mata biru si pemuda tersebut terlihat begitu redup.

"He-hei, kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Sakura sambil menyentuh bahu si pemuda. Pemuda di depannya tak bereaksi, mata birunya menatapnya sekilas lalu kembali mengalihakn tatapannya ke tanah yang dipijaknya. "Kau dengar aku'kan? Sepertinya kau sedang sakit, kau harus pulang," lanjut Sakura mulai cemas dan kasihan.

Sakura menghelanapas, lalu gadis berambut pink itu berlari ke sisi jalan raya, menghentikan sebuah taksi.

.

.

"Tidak Gaara-san, Naruto tidak ada ke sini," ucap seorang pemuda berkulit pucat.

'Kemana dia?' bathin Gaara yang sudah berkeliling ke empat rumah teman sekolah sang 'adik.' Gaara melirik pemuda yang berdiri di dekat pagar, "kalau kau mendapat informasi soal Naruto, beritahu aku ya Sai," kata Gaara lalu menaiki motor gedenya.

"Siap," jawab pemuda yang bernama Sai itu.

Gaara yang baru saja akan men-starter motornya, kini kembali membuka helm-nya, karena ponselnya tiba-tiba berdering. Dia mengangkat telephone dari sang kakak. "Iya kyu-nii? Di mana? Ah, baiklah."

.

.

Kyuubi turun dari mobilnya, lalu pemuda keren itu melangkahkan kakinya ke resepsionist Rumah Sakit yang kini didatanginya. "Pasien yang bernama Namikaze Naruto, di kamar no berapa suster?"

Suster yang kelihatannya tidak siap itu sedikit terkejut ketika ditanyai oleh seseorang yang begitu tampan, tangannya dengan buru-buru mencari data tentang pasien yang ditanyakan pemuda di depannya. "Ah ini, di kamar VIP no A 1, Tuan."

"Terima kasih, Suzuna-san," jawab Kyuubi sambil melihat tag name suster tersebut. Pemuda itu pun pergi ke kamar yang disebutkan suster berambut sebahu itu, ya tentu saja setelah melihat suster itu tersipu.

.

.

Pemuda yang memiliki rambut pirang dan mata berwarna biru itu terlihat sedang berbaring, dengan infusan di tangan kanannya. Mata pemuda itu menatap lurus pada langit-langit kamar rawatnya. Bau obat tercium oleh hidungnya, dan pemuda itu benci tempat itu. Matanya teralihkan ke pintu kamar tersebut, saat dia mendengar pintu tersebut terbuka, dan dia melihat sang kakak memasuki kamarnya. Terlihat ada kecemasan di wajah sang kakak.

"Aniki..."

Pletak! Tanpa ragu Kyuubi menjitak kepala pirang adik bungsunya, "jangan buat kami cemas lagi, baka."

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be continue**

 **.**

 **.**

Mulai publish fict multichap... Maaf bagi yang kurang suka dengan fict abal saya. Oh ya, kenapa Gaara di sini ada dikeluarga Namikaze? Baca aja terus fict nya.

Belum muncul ya Hinata nya, tenang chapter pertama baru perkenalan saja. Masih banyak kok chara yang belum muncul lainnya.

Thanks for reading...

 **RnR ya...**

Arigato


	2. Tuan Muda Naruto Namikaze

**^^ TUAN MUDA ^^**

 **Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing: Naruto U x Hinata H slight Minato x Kushina

Rated: T

Genre: Romance / Hurt

Warning: Typo(s), OOC, umur chara disesuaikan, dan kesalahan-kesalahan yang tidak disengaja lainnya.

.

.

 **Nia Present**

.

.

Gaara memperhatikan sang adik bungsunya yang sedang membaca buku pelajarannya, ini bukan sifatnya. Gaara tahu sekali adiknya itu tidak pernah mau membuka buku pelajaran, apalagi membacanya seperti saat ini.

"Kau bosan?"

Mata biru adiknya itu melirik ke arahnya, wajahnya yang sedari tadi ditekuk kini berubah 180 derajat menjadi sumringah. Gaara menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, sudah bisa ditebak. "Ayo kita jalan-jalan keluar, " ajak pemuda berambut merah bata itu sambil berdiri dan menghampiri sebuah kursi roda.

.

.

"Seharusnya kakek mengijinkan dia keluar rumah, kasihan anak itu," ucap Kyuubi pada seorang laki-laki yang kira-kira berusia 60 tahun. Laki-laki yang merupakan kakeknya dari sang ayah.

"Dia sedang sakit, Kurama. Jadi dia harus _bedrest_ di kamarnya, ini demi kebaikannya," jawab sang kakek yang bernama Jiraiya. Kakeknya ini begitu mirip dengan sang ayah dan juga adik bungsunya, memiliki rambut pirang cerah.

Kyuubi menghembuskan napasnya, "tapi dia kabur, kakek. Kakek juga tahu dia itu tidak bisa diam. Begini saja, kalau dia sudah mendingan. Dia harus kembali ke sekolahnya, dan biarkan dia melakukan rutinitasnya seperti biasanya. Dia harus memiliki tekanan bathin yang bagus juga, untuk mendukung kesembuhannya," jelas Kyuubi panjang lebar.

"Ya, ya terserahmu saja," jawab Jiraiya yang tidak mau berdebat lebih jauh lagi dengan cucu pertamanya itu.

Kyuubi mengeluarkan HP-nya, lalu setelah selesai mencari sesuatu di dalam ponselnya itu, pemuda bermata biru itu menunjukan sebuah photo pada sang kakek, "kapan gadis ini akan datang?"

Jiaraiya terlihat sedang berpikir, lalu laki-laki yang merupakan penulis terkenal itu langsung meraih telephone yang ada di ruang kerjanya itu. Sebelum menekan beberapa nomor, Jiraiya menatap Kyuubi. "Akan kakek konfirmasikan dulu dengan keluarganya," ucapnya tenang.

.

.

Sebuah taman Rumah Sakit, terlihat Gaara sedang mendorong kursi roda yang diduduki sang adik, Naruto Uzumaki. Naruto sendiri sedang menikmati sebuah jeruk ditangannya, "Gaara-nii, aku rindu otousan dan kaasan.. " Ucap Naruto lirih, matanya menatap lurus pada jeruk yang ada di tangannya.

Gaara menghentikan kursi roda yang didorongnya, mata hijaunya melirik sang adik dibawahnya sekilas, lalu tangan kanannya mengacak rambut pirang Naruto dengan lembut, " mereka bahagia di sana, Naruto. Jangan bersedih terus, kasihan mereka."

"Tapi.. kenapa harus aku yang melihat mereka sekarat dan pergi untuk selamanya," ucap Naruto lirih. Tidak kuat dirinya jika harus mengingat bagaimana kecelakaan itu terjadi, bagaiman darah segar yang mengalir dan bagaimana wajah kedua orangtuanya saat menutup mata untuk selamanya.

Gaara menepuk bahu adiknya pelan, "semangatlah, jangan seperti ini terus," ucap Gaara yang bingung harus berkata apa pada adiknya itu.

.

.

"Ohayou..." Sapa Naruto ceria, kini pemuda berkulit tan itu sudah merasa lebih baik. Ya, tiga hari menginap di Rumah Sakit sudah cukup untuknya. Pemuda itu duduk di samping Gaara, dan berhadapan dengan Kyuubi.

"Sepertinya kau sudah bisa dilepas," ucap Kyuubi enteng, yang langsung mendapat lemparan potongan tomat pada piringnya. "Hei, sopanlah. Aku ini kakak pertamamu, Naruto," protes Kyuubi sambil menatap tajam. Kyuubi hanya mendapatkan sebuah cengiran dari sang adik bungsu.

.

.

"Harus ya aku diantar seperti ini?" Keluh Naruto pada Kakashi yang sedang mengemudi. "Ini memalukan sekali," gerutu Naruto sambil melirik kaca jendela mobilnya. Melihat pantulan dirinya.

"Sudahlah Tuan Muda, hanya hari ini saja. Kyu-Sama takut terjadi sesuatu pada anda, jika anda mengemudi sendiri. Tuan Muda kan baru sembuh," jawab Kakashi yang selalu memakai masker itu.

Naruto tidak menjawab, pemuda itu hanya memanyunkan bibirnya. Kakaknya itu selalu berlebihan semenjak orangtuanya meninggal dunia seminggu yang lalu. Tapi, dia beruntung dikaruniai dua kakak yang sangat menyayanginya.

"Sudah sampai, Naruto-Sama," ucap Kakashi seraya melihat ke arah kaca mobil. Kakashi melihat Naruto turun dari mobil, dia mengalihkan perhatiannya pada jendela mobil yang diketuk oleh Tuan Mudanya itu. Kakashi menurunkan kaca mobilnya.

"Jangan jemput aku, nanti aku pulang bersama Shikamaru. Oh ya satu lagi, bisakah tidak memanggilku dengan kata 'anda' atau 'tuan muda' Kakashi-san? Panggil aku biasa saja," jelas Naruto menatap pria bermasker di depannya. "Ok, aku sekolah dulu. Hati-hati di jalan ya, bye."

Naruto melangkah pergi menjauhi Kakashi, pemuda itu mulai memasuki koridor sekolahnya. Dan, Hatake Kakashi kembali melajukan mobilnya.

.

.

Gaara melirik kakaknya yang sedang membuka pintu mobil sport-nya, "Kyu-nii bicara apa barusan? Tanya Gaara memastikan.

Kyuubi tersenyum, "Naruto akan bertemu dengan tunangannya hari ini di sekolahnya. Gadis itu sudah datang," ulang Kyuubi lalu memasuki mobilnya.

Gaara mengangguk, lalu pemuda itu memakai helm-nya. "Aku berangkat," pamit Gaara lalu melesatlah motor gede hitam itu keluar dari gerbang kediaman Namikaze.

'Aku berharap padamu, Hinata-chan,' ucap Kyuubi dalam hati lalu memakai sabuk pengamannya. Detik berikutnya, mobil sport itu pun pergi menyusul sang adik yang telah berlalu beberapa menit sebelumnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be continue**

 **.**

 **.**

Chap 2 selesai. Hinata-nya baru akan muncul di chapter depan hohoho

Ternyata chap pertama gak ada yang review.. tapi yang nge-fave ada. Ayolah.. jangan Cuma baca, tinggalkan beberapa kata agar saya tahu harus dilanjut atau tidak fict ini..

 **RnR**

Thanks...


	3. Chapter 3

**:: TUAN MUDA ::**

 **Disclaimer** : Mbah Masashi K

Pairing: Naruto Uzumaki dan Hinata Hyuuga

Rated: T

Genre: Romance

A/N: Typo(s). OOC, **Bold** (Flashback), umur chara disesuaikan, dan kesalahan-kesalahan yang tidak disengaja lainnya

 **.**

 **.**

 **Neng Nia Present**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto Uzumaki memasuki kelasnya di SMA Konoha di kota Tokyo itu, semenjak kecelakaan orangtuanya seminggu yang lalu, ini pertama kalinya dia kembali ke sekolah. Naruto adalah siswa kelas dua di SMA tersebut, dia merupakan siswa yang jago dalam olahraga namun, tidak terlalu pintar dalam mata pelajaran. Hei, tapi dia tidak bodoh lho.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang?"

Naruto menolehkan wajahnya pada sumber suara yang berada dibelakangnya, dia melihat teman dekatnya yang juga baru datang dan dengan keadaan yang selalu terlihat mengantuk itu. "Sudah baik, kau merindukanku ya Shika?"

"Ck, merepotkan," ucap shikamaru Nara seraya menghampiri tempat duduknya.

"Terima kasih ya atas email-nya, kiriman mata pelajaran yang tertinggal," kata Naruto sambil mengekor pada teman dekatnya itu. Pemuda itu pun duduk, bangku nya terletak di depan bangku Shikamaru, dan di samping kiri ada bangku seorang pemuda berkulit pucat yang selalu menutup matanya jika tersenyum, lalu disebelah kanannya hanya ada jendela kelas yang menghubungkannya ke taman sekolah.

"Naruto, tiga hari yang lalu Gaara-nii ke rumahku, mencarimu. Kau pergi ke mana saat itu?" Tanya pemuda yang bernama Sai pada temannya yang sudah seminggu ini tak dilihatnya.

"Iya, aku tahu. Saat itu aku pergi ke taman kota. Hanya ingin menghirup udara seg—" Naruto menghentikan kalimatnya, hal itu membuat temannya mengerutkan dahinya. Iya, Naruto baru ingat, siapa yang menolongnya saat dia sedang sekarat di Taman waktu itu. Seorang gadis yang kira-kira berusia 18-19 tahunan, seorang gadis berambut pink. Saat itu Naruto dibawa ke sebuah taksi, dan Naruto ingat dengan jelas kalau si gadis menyuruh si sopir taksi untuk membawanya ke sebuah Rumah Sakit terdekat.

"Hei, kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Sai mulai cemas, karena temannya langsung terdiam lama. Terlihat pemuda bermata biru itu seperti sedang berpikir. "Woi Naruto?"

Naruto menghembuskan napas, "maaf Sai, aku hanya teringat seseorang yang menolongku saat itu."

"Ck, merepotkan. Kau baru ingat setelah tiga hari berlalu dari kejadian kau kabur hm?"

"Hehehe," hanya sebuah cengiran yang diberikan Naruto pada dua temannya itu.

Murid-murid langsung tenang, ketika pintu kelas terbuka, seorang guru dengan rambut sebahu menyapa murid-muridnya. Guru perempuan yang bernama Mitarashi Anko tersenyum pada muridnya yang sudah absen lama, "ok, teman kalian sudah kembali ke kelas ini, dan kalian akan mendapat teman baru hari ini," ucap Anko sambil menaruh beberapa buku di meja gurunya. Setelah itu, Anko mendekati pintu kelasnya. Mempersilahkan sang murid baru untuk memasuki kelas.

Naruto yang sedari tadi hanya menunduk, menulis sesuatu dibukunya, melirik ke sebelah kirinya karena Sai melemparkan sebuah penghapus padanya. Terlihat Sai memberikan kode pada Naruto untuk melihat lurus ke depan kelas, saat pemuda bermata biru itu mengalihkan perhatiannya ke depan kelas, mata biru nya melebar. "Hinata?" Serunya tanpa sadar, hal itu membuat teman sekelasnya melirik ke arah Naruto dan murid baru di depan kelas secara bergantian. Padahal murid baru tersebut belum mengenalkan siapa namanya.

.

.

Naruto membereskan bukunya, lalu pemuda itu beranjak dari kursinya. Dia melirik ke sebuah bangku yang kini tengah dikerumuni oleh beberapa murid, menghelanapas pemuda berambut pirang itu berjalan keluar kelas tanpa dia sadari sepasang mata lavender memperhatikannya.

"Kau kenal gadis Hyuuga itu?" Tanya Sai yang menunggu temannya di dekat pintu kelas. Mereka akan pergi ke kantin untuk membeli makanan, lalu setelah dari kantin mereka menuju markas mereka selama jam istirahat, yaitu atap gedung sekolah. Shikamaru sudah menunggu di sana, sambil tidur.

"Ya, aku mengenalnya."

.

.

 **Naruto dengan pakaian formalnya menatap gadis berambut indigo di depannya. Gadis tersebut mengenakan gaun pesta yang cantik, dan hal itu menambah kecantikan pada sang gadis. Naruto mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah lain, dia melihat sang ayah tengah mengacungkan jempol padanya. Di samping sang ayah, ada ibunya yang begitu cantik dengan gaun merah maroon-nya, sang ibu tengah tersenyum padanya. Mau tidak mau, pemuda berkulit tan itu balik tersenyum pada kedua orangtuanya. Ya, dia tidak mau mengecewakan orangtuanya. Naruto kembali menatap gadis yang sedang menunduk malu di depannya, dengan tenang pemuda keturunan Namikaze itu meraih tangan kiri sang gadis. Hali itu membuat gadis di depannya tersentak, namun tidak menolak saat tangannya dipegang oleh Naruto. Mata lavender sang gadis menatap lemut mata biru milik Naruto.**

 **Menghembuskan napas, Naruto tersenyum pada gadis di depannya, dan memakaikan sebuah cincin di jari manis sang gadis. Detik berikutnya, terdengar suara tepukan di ballroom tersebut, ya malam itu juga Naruto Namikaze telah bertunangan dengan Hinata Hyuuga.**

 **.**

.

"Tu-tunanganmu?" Seru Sai kaget, dan Shikamaru yang nyaris tersedak saat minum jusnya.

Naruto mengangguk santai, pemuda itu melahap roti yang dibelinya di kantin beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Kapan kau tunangan? Kenapa kami tidak tahu?" Tanya Sai penasaran.

"Saat aku kelas satu, setahun yang lalu. Itu dilakukan karena Otousan dan Paman Hiashi adalah teman lama, dan mengingat kerjasama dua perusahaan. Ya, ditambah Paman Hiashi menyukaiku, itu saja," jelas Naruto panjang lebar. Naruto menaruh sisa rotinya, lalu tangannya meraih jus jeruk kesukaannya, "ini rahasia, jadi kalian tidak aku beritahu," lanjut Naruto santai.

"Merepotkan, " kata Shikamaru menanggapi cerita temannya itu. "Kau menyukainya?" Tanya pemuda keturunan Nara itu.

"Biasa saja."

"Hinata-chan itu cantik, Naruto" ungkap Sai lalu melempar sampah makanan mereka ke tong sampah yang memang sudah disediakan di sana.

Naruto hanya tersenyum. Gadis Hyuuga itu memang cantik, dan juga lembut. Mereka pernah dua kali bertemu sebelumnya, dan Naruto kagum pada gadis seperti Hinata. Hanya saja, untuk perasaan... Naruto belum yakin. Belum ada rasa suka atau cinta di hatinya untuk Hinata, tapi untuk melindungi gadis itu, Naruto harus melakukannya. Bagaimanapun juga, Hinata adalah Tunangannya,

.

.

Jam pulangpun tiba, Naruto meraih ranselnya. Baru saja Naruto akan menepuk bahu Shikamaru yang tidur selama jam pelajaran terakhir, ketika HP putihnya berbunyi. Naruto mengambil HP-nya yang berada di saku celananya. Ada chat dari sang kakak.

" _Pulanglah dengan gadismu, otouto."_

Naruto melirik ke bangku Hinata, gadis itu masih membereskan buku-bukunya. Memasukan kembali HP-nya, Naruto berjalan mendekati Hinata. "Kita pulang bersama," ajak Naruto tanpa memperdulikan tatapan-tatapan yang mengarah padanya. Ayolah, semenjak kejadian tadi pagi. Kini gerak gerik si jago olahraga dan sang murid baru ini sangat diperhatikan oleh teman-temannya. Ada hubungan apakah diantara mereka? Itulah yang ada dipikiran mereka.

.

.

Naruto dan Hinata berjalan keluar gerbang sekolah, tadinya pemuda keturunan Namikaze/Uzumaki itu ingin nebeng pada Shikamaru. Tapi, setelah dia mendapat chat dari kakaknya, ya.. lebih pantas disebut perintah sih, Naruto pun memutuskan pulang bersama sang Tunangan. "Apa kau dijemput?" Tanya Naruto.

"Ti-tidak, tadi Neji-san menyuruhku pulang bersamamu, Naruto-kun," jawab Hinata malu-malu.

Naruto mengangguk, "baiklah, karena aku tidak bawa mobil atau motor, jadi kita pulang naik bis saja," kata Naruto tenang.

"Ng... Naruto-kun sudah tidak apa-apa?"

"Kau pasti tahu dari Neji-san ya? Aku tidak apa-apa, tenang saja."

"Aku turut berduka untuk Paman dan Bibi... " Ucap Hinata lirih, matanya menatap lurus pada jalanan yang dipijaknya saat ini. "Ma-maaf, aku tidak datang ke pemakaman saat itu," lanjut Hinata.

Naruto tersenyum, pemuda itu melirik gadis disampingnya yang menunduk. Kedua tangan gadis itu memegang erat tas sekolahnya. "Tidak apa, Hinata."

Tanpa mereka ketahui, dari kejauhan dari dalam sebuah mobil. Ada yang memperhatikan mereka. Mereka adalah kepala bodyguard Hinata, Yuuhi Kurenai dan kepala Bodyguard sang Tuan Muda, Hatake Kakashi.

"Mereka serasi sekali ya, Kakashi," ujar Kurenai dengan mata berbinar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be continue**

 **.**

 **.**

 **RnR** ya...

Thanks ^o^


	4. Awal

**:: TUAN MUDA ::**

 **Disclaimer** : Mbah Masashi K

Pairing: Naruto Uzumaki dan Hinata Hyuuga

Rated: T

Genre: Romance

A/N: Typo(s). OOC, **Bold** (Flashback), umur chara disesuaikan, dan kesalahan-kesalahan yang tidak disengaja lainnya

 **.**

 **.**

 **Neng Nia Present**

 **.**

 **.**

Malam ini seperti malam-malam biasanya, sejuk dan cerah. Yang berbeda hanya di meja makan, kini tak ada ayah bijaksana yang baik hati dan tak ada ibu yang cerewet namun perhatian. Tiga pemuda tampan itu sedang menikmati masakan buatan sang pelayan yang selalu ada untuk membantu ibunya kala di dapur, tapi kini mereka harus terbiasa makan masakan sang pelayan yang bernama Chiyo. Mereka selalu memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'nenek' itu karena sang pelayan yang telah berusia lebih dari 60 tahun, namun fisiknya masih kuat. Ditambah, semua yang ada di rumah keluarga Namikaze adalah keluarga bagi mereka. Oh ya, nenek Chiyo merupakan pengasuh Gaara dulu, saat Gaara belum dibawa ke kediaman Namikaze-Uzumaki.

Kyuubi meneguk teh manis hangatnya, lalu pemuda itu memperhatikan si Bungsu yang masih memakan salad-nya. "Tidak mau bercerita pada kami?"

Naruto mengambil tisu, dan membersihkan sisa makan yang ada dimulutnya, "cerita apa?" ucap Naruto pura-pura tidak mengerti. Naruto tahu, kedua kakak-nya ingin ia bercerita soal Hinata yang mendadak ada di Jepang. "Kurasa aku tidak perlu cerita," lanjut Naruto seraya menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Ck, dasar kau ini ya," ucap Kyuubi sambil tersenyum, setidaknya si Bungsu tidak murung lagi.

"Aku selesai, aku pamit ke kamar," ucap Naruto seraya berdiri dan berlalu menuju tangga yang akan menghubungkankannya ke kamarnya yang bernuansa Orange.

Gaara melirik kakak-nya, "dia akan baik-baik saja sepertinya," ucapnya tenang. Gaara hanya mendapat anggukan dari sang kakak yang memiliki mata biru cerah.

.

.

"Neesan...!" Seru Hanabi sambil membuka pintu kamar sang kakak tanpa permisi, gadis yang berusia 15 tahun itu melihat sang kakaknya sedang belajar. Hanabi duduk di tempat tidur sang kakak, wajahnya terlihat ceria. "Nee... Ayo cerita," pinta Hanabi tidak jelas.

Hinata menghentikan acara menulisnya, lalu gadis itu memutar kursi belajarnya. Ditatapnya sang adik yang sedang balik menatapnya dengan mata berbinar, "cerita apa, Hanabi-chan?"

"Itu... Naruto-Nii, ayo cerita. Neesan pasti bertemu'kan? Ayolah... kita pindah ke Jepang karena permintaan kakeknya Naruto-nii kan," ucap Hanabi menggebu-gebu. Jujur saja, Hanabi nge-fans pada Naruto dari pertama keluarga mereka dipertemukan dengan keluarga kaya Namikaze. Menurut Hanabi, calon kakak iparnya itu merupakan sosok yang hangat, ditambah lagi memiliki paras yang tampan dan badan yang keren. Padahal Naruto baru kelas dua SMA, bagaimana nanti kalau pemuda itu sudah dewasa, memasuki dunia kuliah dan kerja pasti Naruto akan terlihat lebih sempurna.

Hinata tersenyum, gadis itu melirik frame yang didalamnya terdapat photo dirinya dan Naruto saat Tunangan setahun yang lalu. "Dia masih sama Hanabi-chan, masih membuat Nee berdebar-debar dan tersipu."

.

.

Gaara yang sedang memakai jaketnya melirik pada pintu kamarnya yang diketuk oleh seseorang. Setelah menyuruh masuk, Gaara tahu siapa yang mengetuk pintunya itu. Kurama Namikaze.

"Kau pulang kuliah ada acara?"

Gaara yang selesai memakai jaketnya, lalu berjalan menuju meja belajarnya, "tidak ada, kenapa?" tanya Gaara lalu menggendong tas ransel berwarna hitam itu.

Kyuubi memperhatikan kamar adiknya itu, begitu rapi, hanya ada beberapa frame di kamar itu. "Pergilah menemui nenek, hasil lab Naruto sudah keluar. Aku tidak bisa pergi ke Rumah Sakit, ada rapat di kantor nanti siang," jelas Kyuubi lalu melirik jam dinding yang ada di kamar Gaara. Jam 07.15 a.m.

Gaara mengangguk, "kalau begitu, aku berangkat."

.

.

Naruto yang sedang turun tangga, tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya. Pandangannya mulai tidak jelas, lalu digelengkanlah kepala pirangnya.

Gaara yang baru keluar dari kamarnya, tiba-tiba berlari menuruni tangga ketika melihat sang adik menggelengkan kepala beberapa kali dan Naruto mulai oleng. Gaara dengan sigap menahan bahu Naruto, "kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Gaara khawatir.

Naruto menegakan kembali badannya, lalu menepuk bahu sang kakak dengan pelan. "Ok, aku baik-baik saja, " jawab Naruto dengan sebuah cengiran. Namun Gaara tidak yakin dengan hal itu. "Aku tidak apa-apa, Gaara-nii," ucap Naruto meyakinkan pemuda berambut _maroon_ di depannya. Naruto melihat kecemasan di wajah sang kakak. Mata Naruto menangkap sosok lain di belakang Gaara, dia melihat Kyuubi menatapnya tajam. Naruto menghembuskan napas, "ayolah, kenapa kalian begitu cemas padaku?" Ucap Naruto lalu melingkarkan tangan depan dada.

Kyuubi menuruni tangga, mendekati dua adiknya yang masih berdiri di sana. Ditepuknya bahu Gaara dan Naruto, "ayo turun, kalian bisa terlambat," ucap Kyuubi berusaha bersikap biasa saja, padahal dalam hati dia sangat cemas. Bagaimana kalau Gaara terlambat, dan Naruto terguling dari tangga ini.

.

.

Ini yang kedua kalinya Naruto harus berangkat sekolah diantar Kakashi, semua ini gara-gara kejadian di tangga. Kenapa dia harus pusing tiba-tiba dan kenapa kakak-kakaknya harus melihatnya. Jadinya seperti ini, Kyuubi tidak mengijinkannya membawa kendaraan ke sekolah.

"Eh, Kakashi-san kenapa kita ke jalur sini? Kau lupa arah ke sekolahku?" Ucap Naruto kaget memperhatikan jalan yang berbeda melalui kaca mobilnya.

"Kita harus menjemput seseorang, Naruto-sama," jawab Kakashi santai, lalu dia mendengar Tuan Muda-nya menggerutu. Kakashi tersenyum dibalik maskernya.

.

.

Hinata baru saja keluar rumah ketika sebuah mobil silver memasuki gerbang rumahnya, dia melirik sang kakak sepupu yang berdiri di sampingnya, lalu mata indah Hinata kembali memperhatikan sebuah mobil yang berhenti tepat di depannya. Hinata melihat seseorang dibalik kaca jendela yang berwarna hitam di mobil tersebut. Naruto Namikaze. Hinata juga merasakan sang kakak sepupu menuruni anak tangga, dan berdiri tepat di dekat mobil tersebut.

Kakashi keluar dari mobil, lalu disusul sang penumpang, Naruto. Kakashi sedikit membungkukan tubuhnya ketika melihat Neji Hyuuga dan Hinata Hyuuga, "ohayou Neji-san, Hinata-san," sapa Kakashi ramah.

"Ohayou mo, Kakashi-san. Saya titip Hinata padamu," jawab Neji lalu memberi isyarat pada Hinata agar mendekati mereka. Hinata pun menuruni anak tangga, dan membungkukan badan sopan pada Kakashi. Neji mengalihkan perhatian pada Naruto yang hanya diam saja sedari tadi, "senang bisa bertemu lagi denganmu, Naruto," ucap Neji.

Naruto hanya tersenyum untuk membalasnya. Terus terang saja, Naruto kurang suka pada Neji. Baru bertemu dua kali tapi Naruto bisa tahu kalau Neji itu sangat sombong. "Ayo kita berangkat, nanti bisa terlambat," ajak Naruto lalu membuka pintu mobil dan kembali duduk di dalamnya.

.

.

Mobil silver yang dikendarai Kakashi akhirnya berhenti di depan gerbang Konoha High School, Naruto dan Hinata pun turun dari mobil tersebut. Perlu kalian tahu, hal itu mencuri perhatian murid-murid yang ada di sana. Ini pertama kalinya, seorang Tuan Muda Namikaze berangkat ke sekolah bersama seorang gadis. Gadis yang dibawanya itupun begitu cantik, ada beberapa murid cewek memutuskan kalau Naruto dan gadis berambut indigo itu adalah pasangan favourite mereka. Ada juga beberapa murid cewek yang patah hati. Ah, tidak lupa murid cowok yang memutuskan tidak akan mendekati gadis yang bersama Naruto, namun ada juga yang memutuskan untuk mendapatkan gadis cantik tersebut. Contohnya seperti pemuda ini, pemuda berambut berantakan ini tidak mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Hinata, dia tersenyum. Sepertinya mereka pernah bertemu sebelumnya, tapi di mana?

"Hei Kiba, ayo ke kelas," ajak pemuda yang sedang mengunyah kentang pada pemuda penyuka anjing di depannya yang masih memperhatikan Naruto dan seorang gadis.

"Dia cantik'kan Chouji?" Ucap Kiba mengacuhkan ajakan temannya. "Aku pernah bertemu dengannya, tapi di mana?" Lanjutnya sambil berpikir.

.

.

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya tiba-tiba, sial pusingnya datang lagi. "Hinata, kau ke kelas duluan. Aku mau ke toilet dulu," ucap Naruto yang langsung berlari tanpa melihat ke arahnya.

Hinata yang ditinggalkan begitu saja di koridor kelas hanya bisa menghelanapas, 'apa dia tidak nyaman bersamaku?' pikir hati Hinata merasa sedih.

.

.

Shikamaru yang baru saja memarkirkan motornya, meraih HP dari saku celananya. Ada sebuah chat dari Naruto.

" **Dalam waktu 15 menit aku belum ke kelas, cari aku di toilet."**

Shikamaru mengernyitkan dahinya, "ck, merepotkan."

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be continue**

 **.**

 **.**

Ayo... RnR lagi ya, biar saya semangat. Sesuai janji, fict-nya dipanjangin.

Ada apa sebenarnya dengan Tuan Muda?

Bisakah Naruto jatuh cinta pada Tunangannya?

Ikutin terus ya fict-nya..

 **RnR**

Arigato


	5. Chapter 5

**:: TUAN MUDA ::**

 **Disclaimer** : Mbah Masashi K

Pairing: Naruto Uzumaki dan Hinata Hyuuga

Rated: T

Genre: Romance

A/N: Typo(s). OOC, **Bold** (Flashback), umur chara disesuaikan, dan kesalahan-kesalahan yang tidak disengaja lainnya. Chapter 5 Update!

 **.**

 **.**

 **Neng Nia Present**

 **.**

 **.**

Hinata melirik bangku Naruto, sudah 10 menit dari kejadian saat di koridor sekolah, dimana Naruto meninggalkannya kini Naruto belum juga masuk ke dalam kelas. Gadis berambut indigo itu mulai khawatir, mengingat sang pemuda dalam keadaan tidak baik akhir-akhir ini. Mata lavender-nya melirik ke arah Shikamaru yang mendadak berdiri, dan berlalu keluar kelas.

"Hei, Hinata-chan kau baik-baik saja?" Bisik seorang gadis berambut pirang pucat.

Hinata menoleh ke sisi kanannya, dia tersenyum pada temannya itu. "Aku baik-baik saja, Ino-chan."

.

.

Naruto keluar dari toilet, tangannya menggapai dinding-dinding toilet. Sial, rasa sakit dikepalanya belum juga hilang. Matanya berkunang-kunang, ada sesuatu yang mengalir dari hidungnya. Naruto mencoba menyentuh hidungnya namun gaya gravitasi begitu kuat menarik tubuhnya, sebelum matanya tertutup Naruto sempat melihat teman dekatnya berlari seraya memanggil namanya.

.

.

Guru Anko telah memasuki kelas, dia mengernyitkan dahi ketika melihat dua bangku kosong. Sai mengangkat tangannya, "ada apa Sai-kun?"

"Shikamaru dan Naruto akan terlambat, Sensei," ucap Sai. Sai bisa merasakan mata lavender melirik ke arahnya. 'Mungkin Naruto tidak akan masuk hari ini,' lanjut Sai dalam hati.

"Baiklah, sekarang keluarkan buku Kimia kalian kit—"

"Lihat! Ada ambulance! Itu Naruto dan Shikamaru'kan?" Potong murid lain yang matanya tak sengaja melihat ke arah jendela kelas. Sontak seisi kelaspun jadi ramai.

"Anko-sensei saya permisi," ucap Hinata yang tiba-tiba berdiri dan lari keluar kelas. Hal itu membuat teman-teman sekelasnya melirik ke arah Hinata yang mendadak pergi begitu tahu kalau Naruto dibawa ke sebuah ambulance.

.

.

Kyuubi tengah mempresentasikan program barunya untuk Namikaze Corporation, ketika asistennya dengan berani menghampirinya dan memberikan HP-nya yang terus berbunyi. "Tidak bisa'kah kau angkat dan bilang aku sedang sibuk?" Bisik Kyuubi kesal namun masih tersenyum pada para tamu yang menghadiri rapat saat itu.

"Saya sudah mengangkatnya, namun Nara-san menelephone terus, tadi dia sempat berkata soal Tuan Muda, Kurama-Sama."

Detik berikutnya, tanpa bertanya lagi pemuda berusia 22 tahun itu langsung menjawab telephone dari Shikamaru. Belum juga Kyuubi bicara, Shikamaru sudah mendahuluinya.

"Kyu-san, Naruto dilarikan ke Rumah Sakit, dia ping-"

Kyuubi mematikan sambungan, lalu dengan cepat dia keluar ruangan rapat tanpa permisi. "Yamato-san, kau urus dulu kantor!" Seru Kyuubi lalu menutup pintu ruangan rapat. Meninggalkan sang asisten yang bernama Yamato.

.

.

Koridor Rumah Sakit, Shikamaru bersandar didekat pintu yang bertulisan ICU sedangkan seorang gadis cantik tengah duduk di depannya. Gadis itu terus mengatupkan kedua tangannya, gadis itu tidak henti-hentinya berdoa untuk Naruto yang kini sedang diperiksa sang Dokter. Perhatiannya teralihkan ketika Shikamaru mendengar langkah kaki yang mendekatinya, seorang wanita tua namun masih terlihat cantik. Berambut pirang diikat dua, dengan jubah dokternya. Ya, dia adalah nenek dari Naruto. Shikamaru melihat ruangan ICU terbuka dan nenek Naruto memasuki ruangan tersebut.

"Hinata," panggil Shikamaru pada gadis yang masih memejamkan mata dan mengatupakn kedua tangannya itu. "Apa kau tahu naruto sakit apa?"

Hinata terdiam, lalu gadis itu menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Shikamaru mengangguk mengerti, lalu pemuda itu kembali menatap ruang ICU di depannya. Shikamaru menyadari satu hal, apa yang Naruto ceritakan soal pertunangannya memanglah bukan karena keinginan dirinya, melainkan kedua orangtuanya. Yang berarti, Naruto dan Hinata jalan bersama karena status mereka bukan karena perasaan mereka. Walaupun Shikamaru tahu, kalau gadis Hyuuga didepannya menyukai Naruto. Terlihat dari semua sikap Hinata terhadap Naruto.

"Shikamaru, Hinata," ucap Kyuubi yang terengah-engah, kedua tangannya memegang lutut kakinya. Untuk menopang dirinya yang sedang kecapekan. "Bagaimana kejadiannya, Shikamaru?"

.

.

Gaara yang baru selesai dengan mata kuliah ke-2 nya kini sedang berjalan di koridor campus, dia berniat ke kantin. Minum jus jeruk sepertinya enak, dengan cuaca yang sedikit panas ini. Tiba-tiba Gaara teringat pesan Kayuubi untuk menemui sang nenek sepulang dari campus, lalu pemuda bermata hijau itu mengeluarkan ponselnya. Menghubungi seseorang.

"Hallo kakek, " ucap Gaara saat telephone-nya diangkat.

"Gaara.. Sudah lama kakek tidak bertemu denganmu. Apa kau sedang di Rumah Sakit?"

Gaara terdiam, "...aku di campus."

"Kakek kira kau di Rumah Sakit," jawab Jiraiya.

"Apa nenek sedang bersama Kakek?"

"Nenekmu pergi ke Rumah Sakit tadi pagi, tadi pihak Rumah Sakit mengatakan kalau Naruto masuk Rumah Sakit."

Gaara menghelanapas," kalau begitu, aku akan ke sana. Terima Kassih kakek," ucap Gaara lalu mematikan sambungan telephone-nya. 'Kenapa tidak ada yang memberitahuku?' Pikir Gaara lalu memutar jalan menuju keluar koridor campus, sepertinya minum jus nya ditunda dulu.

.

.

Kyuubi berhadapan dengan sang Nenek di ruangnya. Terlihat neneknya memijat pelipis matanya, dia tahu sang nenek mulai sakit kepala. "Kurama, adikmu dalam kondisi tidak bagus," kata Tsunade membuka pembicaraan. Hatinya sakit mengetahui kenyataan cucu kesayangannya sedang mengalami sakit yang serius. "Akibat kecelakaan seminggu yang lalu, dimana Naruto mengalami benturan di kepalanya, ini mengakibatan ada gumpalan di otak Naruto."

Kyuubi menahan napas, dia melihat sang nenek mulai berkaca-kaca. "Artinya...?"

"Cucuku mengalami kanker otak, Kurama," air mata itu pun turun dari sang nenek. Tangannya mengeluarkan hasil lab, "aku sudah kehilangan anakku satu-satunya, kini cucuku harus mengalami hal ini," ucap Tsunade entah pada siapa.

Kyuubi hanya menatap kosong pada maps yang berisi hasil laporan lab Naruto. Tangan kanannya mengepal kesal.

.

.

Hinata dan Shikamaru kini berada di kamar rawat naruto. Naruto sudah dipindahkan dari ruang ICU beberapa menit yang lalu. Kini pemuda keturunan Namikaze itu, sedang berbaring lemah dengan alat infus, alat oksigen dan alat kedokteran lainnya. Wajah pemuda itu terlihat begitu pucat.

Shikamaru yang telah mengenal Naruto dari kecil, baru kali ini melihat sang teman terbaring tak berdaya di kamar dengan bau obat seperti ini. Naruto terkenal sehat, tidak pernah bolos, tapi semenjak kecelakaan yang dialaminya bersama kedua orangtuanya. Naruto selalu bolak balik Rumah Sakit.

"Na-naruto-kun akan sembuh kan Nara-san?" tanya Hinata dengan suara lirih, gadis itu hanya bisa duduk disisi ranjang Naruto. Tangannya memegang tangan Naruto dengan lembut, tangan Naruto terasa dingin.

"Iya, dia pasti sembuh," jawab Shikamaru yang jujur saja merasa tidak kuat melihat temannya seperti saat ini. Dia tidak pernah melihat Naruto selemah ini. Tidak pernah.

Klek!

Pintu terbuka, terlihat Gaara memasuki kamar rawat sang adik. Dia melihat Hinata dan Shikamaru berada di sana, mereka terlihat khawatir. Gaara mendekati Shikamaru yang berdiri bersandar sedari tadi, lalu pemuda itu melirik Hinata yang memegang tangan Naruto dengan erat. Berusaha mengirim doa pada pemuda berambut pirang itu.

"Dimana Kyu-nii?" tanya Gaara memecah keheningan.

"Tadi dia pergi bersama nenek Tsunade," jawab Shikamaru pada pemuda berambut maroon di depannya.

.

.

Kyuubi membasuh mukanya, pikirannya kacau. Pemuda bermata biru itu melihat pantulan didrinya dicermin toilet Rumah Sakit tersebut. "Kuatlah Kurama, kuatlah."

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be Continue**

 **.**

 **.**

 **RnR**


	6. Chapter 6

**TUAN MUDA**

 **Disclaimer:** Masashi K

Pairing: Naruto dan Hinata

A/N **: Bold** (flashback), OOC, Typo(s) dan kesalahan-kesalahan yang tidak disengaja lainnya

 _Nia Present_

.

.

.

Seorang gadis manis berambut indigo melangkah santai menuju sebuah toko bunga. Toko bunga milik temannya. Hari libur ini, gadis yang berusia 17 tahun itu ingin menemani sang pemuda yang disukainya, pemuda yang sejak kemarin pagi terbaring lemah di Rumah Sakit. Pemuda berambut pirang yang selalu mengganggu mimipinya. Ah, mengingatnya saja sudah membuat pipi gadis keturunan Hyuuga ini tersipu.

"Hai Hinata-chan, konichiwa," sapa Ino. Anak dari pemilik toko bunga Yamanaka itu.

Hinata tersenyum, ketika teman sekelasnya itu menyambutnya dengan ramah, "ohayo mo Ino-chan" jawab Hinata tak lupa ada senyuman diwajahnya.

"Mau membeli bunga untuk Naruto ya?" tanya Ino dengan senyuman usilnya, gadis berambut pirang pucat itu menyiapkan keranjang bunga, lalu memberikannya pada Hinata.

Hinata mengangguk malu, "i-iya," jawabnya terbata. Tangannya yang mulus mulai memilih bunga yang akan dibawanya nanti.

"Semenjak kau ada di sekolah, kalian berdua selalu membuat ke'ribut'an, saat kau pertama masuk, Naruto mengajakmu pulang bersama, terus kemarin pagi, kalian semobil bersama. Ah, satu lagi, saat Naruto dilarikan kedalam ambulance, kau malah lari ikut masuk ambulance dan ke Rumah Sakit," ucap Ino panjang lebar yang kini menopang dagu, gadis itu melirik Hinata yang masih sibuk memilih bunga, "hei, ada hubungan apa sebenarnya dengan kalian berdua heh?"

Tangan Hinata yang sedang mengambil setangkai bunga mawar putih terhenti, lalu gadis berambut indigo itu menatap Ino yang sedang menunggu jawabannya. "Kami..."

"Kami?"

Hinata tersenyum melihat temannya itu sudah tidak sabaran, "kami tunangan, Ino."

.

.

Jiraiya membuka pintu kamar rawat didepannya, laki-laki berambut putih jabrig itu membawa sekeranjang jeruk kesukaan sang cucu kesayangan. Cucu yang mengingatkannya pada anak satu-satunya, Minato Namikaze.

"Siang Gaara," sapa Jiraiya pada cucunya yang lain, pemuda tampan berambut merah bata.

Gaara yang disapa sang 'kakek' langsung membungkukan badannya, "siang juga kakek," balasnya sopan.

Jiraiya memasukan parcel buah yang dibawanya ke freezer yang memang disediakan di kamar rawat kelas VIP. "Dia belum siuman?" Tanya Jiraiya kini memperhatikan sang cucu yang sedang menutup mata birunya, dan mulut yang dipasang oksigen.

"Sudah, Naruto sedang tidur sekarang. Tadi dia sudah disuntikan obat kek," jelas Gaara.

Jiraiya mengangguk mengerti, lalu kakek yang terlihat masih gagah itu memperhatikan Gaara. "Apa kau menginap di sini?" tanya Jiraiya yang hanya mendapat sebuah anggukan dari sang 'cucu'nya itu. "Hmm... kau pasti lelah, lagipula Naruto sudah siuman'kan? Pulanglah, istirahat. Nanti kau bisa ke sini lagi."

.

.

Hinata sedang berdiri di pinggir jalan, gadis yang saat itu mengenakan dress selutut berwarna merah muda itu sedang menunggu taksi. Hari ini, dia tidak ingin diantar oleh Kurenai, dia ingin mencoba seperti gadis umumnya. Belanja bunga sendirian, dan pergi ke Rumah Sakitpun demikian. Sebuket bunga ada ditangannya, ada bergai macam jenis, namun hanya ada satu bunga yang paling mencolok mata, yaitu bunga matahari yang begitu kuning.

Hinata melangkah mundur ketika ada sebuah mobil berwarna cokelat berhenti di depannya. Gadis itu sedikit waspada, siapa tahu sipengemudi mobil itu berniat tidak baik. Seseorang turun dari mobil tersebut, seorang pemuda berambut berantakan. Pemuda yang tidak assing baginya, mereka pernah bertemu dimana ya? Pikir Hinata dalam hati.

Pemuda itu terlihat santai menghampiri Hinata yang sudah mulai tidak nyaman."Ma-maf, membuatmu takut," ucap pemuda berambut cokelat itu dengan tangan menggaruk kepala bagian belakangnya. "Aku Inuzuka Kiba, kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya, di Bandara," jelas Kiba mencoba mengurangi rasa tidak nyaman gadis cantik dihadapannya.

 **Hinata sedang mendorong troli kopernya, disampingnya ada adik dan kakak sepupunya yang juga sama sedang mendorong troli koper masing-masing. Mulai hari itu, mereka akan menetap di Jepang. Kemarin malam, sang ayah menyuruh mereka untuk pulang ke negara dimana mereka dilahirkan. Semua itu bukan tanpa alasan, ayah menyuruh Neji untuk mengurus Perusahaan Hyuuga secara langsung, dan alasan yang lain, untuk membuat hubungan pertunangan Hinata dan Naruto semakin dekat. Mengingat mereka tidak berpacaran dulu sebelum bertunangan, dan yang terakhir agar kesedihan Naruto sedikit demi sedikit hilang dari pikirannya akibat kecelakaan dua minggu yang lalu.**

" **Nona!"**

 **Hinata menghentikan langkahnya, dia mendengar seseorang memanggilnya. Seorang pemuda berlari menghampirinya, pemuda tersebut menyodorkan sebuah selendang berwarna biru cerah padanya. "Ini... milikmu'kan?" Ucap pemuda berambut cokelat itu terengah-engah.**

 **Hinata yang disodori selendang itu refleks menyentuh lehernya, ah itu memang selendangnya. Terjatuh. Gadis berambut indigo itu meraih selendang yang diberikan pemuda dihadapannya, "terima kasih," ucap Hinata lembut.**

Hinata tersenyum, dia membungkukan badannya, "maaf, Inuzuka-san, aku hampir lupa. Namaku.."

"Hyuuga Hinata," potong Kiba dengan PD-nya.

Hinata tersenyum, "iya," ucap Hinata sedikit malu.

"Kau langsung terkenal begitu kau menjadi murid baru di SMA Konoha, makanya aku tahu namamu."

"Ja-jadi.. Inuzuka-san sekolah di sana juga?"

Kiba mengangguk, "oh ya, panggil aku Kiba saja ya. Sepertinya Hinata mau pergi kesuatu tempat," kata Kiba seraya melirik buket bunga yang dibawa Hinata. "Aku tidak sengaja melihatmu berdiri disini, makanya aku kesini. Mau ke mana? Mau aku antar?"

"Ti-tidak usah, aku bisa pergi sendiri. Terima kasih atas tawarannya, Kiba."

.

.

Tsunade membuka oksigen yang ada dimulut Naruto, naruto mulai stabil. Terlihat dari mata biru indah itu yang terus melotot kalau oksigennya tidak dibuka. "Untuk infusan, belum boleh ya Naruto," ucap Tsunade sambil mencubit pipi cucu kesayangannya itu.

"Iya-iya," balas Naruto sedikit sebal. Dalam seminggu entah berapa kali tangannya dipasangi jarum infusan, hah menyebalkan. Mata birunya lalu melirik beberapa orang yang sedang bercengkrama di ruangan duduk di kamar rawat itu. Ada sang kakek, Neji, dan Iruka sang paman dari pihak ibu. Ah ibu, rasanya sedang sakit seperti ini Naruto butuh pelukan hangatmu. Menghelanafas, pemuda berambut pirang itu melemparkan pandangan ke luar jendela, mengalihakn rasa sakit dihatinya. Rasa sakit karena kehilangan wanita paling berharga dihidupnya.

Tsunade yang masih disisi ranjang sang cucu, yang melihat ada kesedihan dimatanya itu, lalu dengan lembut mengusap rambut Naruto, "jangan merasa sendirian, masih ada nenek, kakek dan saudara-saudaramu, Naruto." Tsunade hanya merasakan sebuah anggukan. Setelah itu, kepala dokter RS Konoha itu berlalu, memanggil sang suami untuk mengikutinya.

.

.

Hinata memasuki lift yang akan membawanya ke kamar dimana sang pujaan hati dirawat, hatinya berdebar kencang. Namun, sebelum pintu lift tertutup, Hinata melihat Kyuubi memasuki lift tersebut bersama seseorang.

"Hai, Hinata-chan," sapa Kyuubi yang berdiri disamping Hinata. Sebelum mendengar balasan sapaan dari Hinata, Kyuubi langsung kembali bicara, "kenalkan, ini Shion. Calon kakak iparnya Naruto dan kamu," kata Kyuubi lalu mendapat cubitan dari gadis yang berdiri disisi kanannya.

"Halo," sapa gadis berambut pirang pucat dan bermata lavender. Warna matanya hampir senada dengan mata Hinata.

"Salam kenal, Shion-nee," bungkuk Hinata sopan pada gadis berusia 21 tahun didepannya yang memiliki rambut pirang pucat. Keluarga Namikaze-Uzumaki dipenuhi orang-orang berambut pirang. Bagaimana ya kalau Hinata dan Naruto memiliki anak, apa rambut anak mereka juga akan pirang? Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya, aduh.. kenapa jadi ngelantur kesana kemari.

.

.

Malam mulai tiba, tetapi di kamar rawat VIP A no 1 itu terlihat masih ramai, jelas saja sore tadi Naruto mendapat 3 tamu sekaligus, Hinata, Kyuubi dan pacarnya, Shion. Dan mereka masih ada menemani mereka, dengan beberapa orang tambahan yaitu Gaara, Shikamaru dan Sai. Bagaimana dengan Neji dan Iruka? Mereka sudah pulang sebelum malam tiba.

Hinata menghampiri Naruto yang terlihat kesal karena harus duduk bersandar ditempat tidurnya, gadis cantik itu meraih sebuah kursi roda. Naruto melirik ke arah Hinata, pemuda itu tersenyum. Hal itu membuat Hinata tersipu. Naruto mulai memindahkan kakinya, lalu tanpa ragu pemuda itu meraih Hinata dan mulai melingkarkan tangannya kebahu Hinata, hal itu nyaris membuat Hinata pingsan, dan siulan Sai terdengar begitu saja, dan selanjutnya ada kekehan tawa dari Kyuubi, Shion, dan Gaara. Sementara Shikamaru hanya mengucapakan kata andalannya. Merepotkan.

"Terima kasih," ucap Naruto tepat pada telinga Hinata, lalu Narutopun berhasil duduk dikursi roda.

Hinata mendadak sulit mengatur detak jantungnya yang sangat kacau saat itu karena bisikan Naruto, belum pernah mereka sedekat itu. Belum pernah.

"Ayo, Hinata-chan, kita tidak boleh jadi sorotan mereka karena terlalu lama di sini."

"Ah, iya," ucap Hinata lalu mendorong kursi roda Naruto menghampiri ruangan duduk yang tak jauh dari ranjang Naruto.

 **To be continue**

RnR please...

Maaf, chapter sekarang kurang bagus dan tidak memuaskan. Mohon dimengerti.

Maaf juga baru update, dikarenakan selama bulan Maret saya sibuk untuk pernikahan saya. Dan sekarang, saya bukan gadis lagi hehehe...

Arigato for reading


	7. Chapter 7

**TUAN MUDA**

 **Disclaimer:** Masashi K

Pairing: Naruto dan Hinata

Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Romance

A/N **: Bold** (flashback), OOC, Typo(s) dan kesalahan-kesalahan yang tidak disengaja lainnya

 _Nia Present_

.

.

Hari senin yang sibuk mulai tiba, kenapa disebut sibuk? Tentu saja karena hari libur telah usai. Semua pekerja bahkan anak sekolah harus kembali pada rutinitas mereka. Hanya saja, hal itu tidak berlaku bagi seorang Tuan Muda berambut pirang cerah. Pemuda berusia 17 tahun itu harus mengikhlaskan dirinya untuk tetap istirahat di ruangan yang selalu berbau obat. Seperti saat ini, pemuda itu harus memperhatikan asisten sang Nenek yang sedang menyuntikan obat pada infusannya.

"Sizune-san, kau tahu tidak diagnosa nenek untuk sakitku?"

Pertanyaan dadakan dipagi hari, dan jujur Sizune kaget mendengarnya. Perempuan berambut pendek itu tersenyum, tidak tahu harus menjawab apa pada pemuda yang selalu ceria itu. "Aku tidak tahu, naruto-kun," jawab Sizune yang kemudian mendapat helaan nafas dari pemuda yang tengah berbaring di depannya. "Jangan khawatir, naruto-kun akan segera sembuh kok," ucap Sizune yang sejujurnya tidak yakin akan ucapannya itu.

.

.

Ruang makan saat ini terasa sepi, tidak ada bocah berisik yang mengganggu mereka dengan suara nyaringnya. Kyuubi mengoleskan selai nanas pada rotinya, pemuda tampan itu melirik Gaara yang baru selesai melahap sarapannya. "Gaara, apa kau tidak mau bertanya soal sakit yang diderita Naruto?"

Gaara membersihkan sisa roti yang ada dibibirnya dengan tisu, sebelum pemuda bermata hijau itu menjawab pertanyaan sang kakak. "Tidak mau, Kyu-nii, aku lebih baik tidak mau tahu. Maaf," jawab Gaara sopan.

"Ya, kau memang harus seperti itu. Aku juga menyesal tahu soal penyakit adik bungsu kita itu," ucap Kyuubi kini dengan suara yang berbeda. "Tapi, akan aku lakukan bagaimanapun caranya, agar dia tetap berada bersama kita," lanjut Kyuubi menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

'Semua akan baik-baik saja, semoga,' kata hati Gaara berharap untuk kesembuhan Naruto.

.

.

Matahari bersinar dengan terang siang itu, tidak terasa jarum jam di kelas 11.B jurusan sastra dan bahasa itu telah menujukan jam 01.00 pm yang artinya, jam pulang telah tiba. Ya, suara bel juga sudah berbunyi. Hinata yang sedang membereskan buku-bukunya melirik ke bangku kosong, bangku yang seharusnya ditempati Naruto.

"Dia pasti sembuh, Hinata-chan," ucap Ino yang tidak tega melihat raut kesedihan diwajah cantik temannya itu.

Hinata mengangguk, "iya, Naruto-kun pasti sembuh."

"Kau mau ke Rumah Sakit lagi hari ini?" tanya Ino yang sudah tahu hubungan Hinata dan Naruto seperti apa. Ino hanya mendapat sebuah anggukan untuk pertanyaannya dari Hinata.

.

.

"Gaara...!" Seru seorang gadis berambut pink saat melihat Gaara yang baru akan memasuki ruang ganti. Siang ini, Gaara ada pertandingan basket dengan campus tetangga. Pertandingan persahabatan biasa. Gaara menoleh kearah dimana suara nyaring itu terdengar. "Kangen..." Ucap gadis yang memiliki mata hijau seperti dirinya itu ketika dia dan Gaara berhadapan.

Gaara menghembuskan nafas, lalu pemuda tampan yang menjadi idola di campusnya itu, mengacak rambut gadis didepannya dengan gemas. "jangan manja padaku, Sakura. Nanti pacarmu marah," ucap Gaara yang sudah bersahabat dekat dengan gadis yang bernama Sakura itu. Mereka sudah bersama-sama dari SMP.

"Ah.. Sakuke tidak akan marah, kau tahu sendiri dia bagaimana. Ngomong-ngomong, apa kau melihat Sasuke?" Tanya Sakura.

Gaara menggelengkan kepalanya, lagipula hampir seminggu ini dia dan Sasuke jarang kumpul. Ya, dikarenakan kesibukan masing-masing. Gaara lebih sering kumpul dengan Lee, ya karena pemuda penyuka hijau itu lebih sering waktu luangnya daripada waktu sibuknya.

.

.

Kurenai memarkirkan mobilnya di depan sebuah gereja, ini bukan keinginannya. Melainkan perintah sang Nona. Kurenai dapat melihat dari kaca mobil kalau Hinata telah keluar dari mobil, dan gadis berparas cantik itu melangkah masuk ke dalam gereja. Tanpa ditebakpun, Kurenai tahu, sang Nona berdoa untuk siapa.

.

.

"Shion-nee tidak ada jadwal ya hari ini?" Tanya Naruto yang kini sedang ditemani pacar kakaknya, saat ini naruto dan Shion sedang di Taman Rumah Sakit. Naruto yang duduk di kursi roda, dan Shion yang duduk di bangku taman. Mata mereka tak lepas dari air mancur yang berada di taman tersebut.

Shion melirik calon adik iparnya itu sekilas, lalu gadis cantik bermata lavender itu kembali memperhatikan gemericik air yang tak jauh didepannya. "Tidak, hari ini dan besok aku kosong, Naruto. Kenapa, kau tidak suka ditemani olehku?"

"Bu-bukan begitu nee.. Shion-nee kan model yang sibuk, kita bahkan jarang bertemu. Makanya, aku sedikit aneh Shion-nee ada waktu untukku di sini hehehe.."

"Oh ya, Hinata itu.. cantik dan juga sangat baik. Aku menyukainya, Naruto. Dia bisa menjadi pasangan yang sangat sempurna untukmu, apa kau menyukainya?" Tanya Shion yang mendapat tatapan dari mata shapire indah Naruto.

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya dari sang calon kakak ipar. Matanya menatap lurus pada tangan kirinya yang diinfus, "iya, dia sangat sempurna. Aku bahkan tidak yakin bisa sempurna untuk jadi pasangannya. Aku gampang jatuh sakit sekarang, dia akan kewalahan mengurusiku," jawab Naruto panjang lebar.

"Apa kau menyukainya?" Tanya Shion lagi yang belum mendapat jawaban dari Naruto untuk pertanyaannya yang itu.

Naruto terdiam, pemuda itu tersenyum, "sebentar lagi, sebentar lagi aku akan menyukainya."

.

.

Hinata menghentikan langkah kakinya, dia tidak sengaja mendengar ucapan Naruto. Entah kenapa, hatinya terasa perih. Sebentar lagi? Ya, Hinata harusnya sadar, mereka bertunangan karena kedua orangtua, bukan karena perasaan masing-masing. Ya, walaupun Hinata sudah lama jatuh hati pada pemuda tampan dengan ciri tiga garis tipis dipipinya itu.

Mengatur nafas, Hinata kembali berjalan menghampiri Shion dan Naruto yang kini sedang membicarakan masalah makanan.

.

.

Shion melirik ke arah belakang bangkunya ketika dia merasakan ada seseorang menghampirinya, gadis berambut pirang pucat itu tersenyum. "Sore, Hinata. Ayo duduk di sini," ajak Shion, sementara dirinya berdiri.

"Shion-nee kenapa berdiri?" Tanya Hinata spontan dan merasa tidak enak.

"Aku lapar, aku mau ke kantin dulu ya. Siapa tahu, Kyuu sudah datang. Sini, kau duduk saja. Naruto, Nee tinggal dulu ya," ucap Shion panjang lebar sambil berlalu meninggalkan pasangan muda itu.

Naruto melirik ke arah Hinata yang kini duduk disisinya, gadis itu belum mengganti seragam sekolahnya. Dia repot-repot langsung kesini ketika bel pulang sekolah berbunyi. Naruto mengulurkan tangan kanannya, hal itu membuat Hinata menatap tidak mengerti.

"Mana? Hari ini Hinata tidak membawakanku bunga lagi ya," ucap Naruto dengan senyuman diwajahnya. Pemuda bermata biru itu berusaha menggoda Hinata, terus terang saja, Naruto sangat gemas setiap kali melihat pipi putih gadis disampingnya merona.

"I-itu.. aku.. aku...Ma-maaf, Naruto-kun," jawab Hinata terbata dengan rona merah diwajah.

"Aku bercanda, ditengok, ditemani setiap hari oleh Hinata saja sudah sangat berterimakasih, dan.. aku senang," kata Naruto kini menatap langsung mata lavender Hinata.

Merah. Sangat merah. Hinata tidak bisa menatap Naruto dengan lama, jantungnya terlalu berdebar kencang. Gadis itu langsung menunduk salah tingkah, kini kedua tangannya dimainkan asal olehnya sendiri.

"Hinata..."

Dipanggil lembut seperti itu, membuat Hinata kembali melirik pada pemuda disampingnya. Terlihat Naruto menatapnya lembut, dan pemuda itu tersenyum. Senyuman yang sangat menenangkan.

"Terima kasih..." ucap Naruto masih tersenyum pada gadis berambut panjang indah itu. 'Sudah mau menyukaiku dengan tulus,' lanjut hati Naruto.

.

.

Dikejauhan, ternyata Kyuubi dan Shion memperhatikan pasangan muda itu. Kyuubi menghela nafas, "entah kenapa, aku jadi kasihan pada Hinata."

"Kenapa kau bicara begitu?" Tanya Shion sedikit kesal. Seharusnya Kyuubi mendukung hubungan adiknya itu. Bukan bersikap seperti saat ini.

"Kanker otak... naruto kanker otak stadium 2 Shion-chan."

Shion membelalakan matanya kaget, tidak mungkin. Pemuda yang selalu ceria itu mana mungkinmengidap penyakit berbahaya seperti itu. "Bohong'kan?" Tanya Shion tegang. Berharap telinganya salah.

Kyuubi meraih tubuh kaku didepannya, dipeluknya gadis yang sudah menemaninya setahun ini. "Aku berharap, aku berbohong, Shion..."

.

.  
Gaara nyaris menjatuhkan minuman kalengnya, ketika tanpa sengaja dia mendengar pernyataan sang kakak. Sejak kapan? Kenapa bisa? Sial. Ini yang dia maksud tidak mau tahu soal penyakit Naruto. Seperti ini. Dia tidak mau merasakan jantungnya mendadak berhenti berdetak, dia tidak mau merasakan bagaimana sulitnya bernafas. Sial.

.

.

Tsunade terus menatap hasil lab milik cucunya. Naruto tidak memiliki riwayat kesehatan yang jelek, dari kecil cucunya itu selalu sehat, tapi kenapa penyakitnya sudah stadium 2? Dia harus bertanya langsung pada cucu pirangnya itu, sebelum kecelakaan mobil dua minggu yang lalu, apakah Naruto pernah jatuh atau terbentur sesuatu sebelumnya? Ya, dia harus bertanya langsung.

.

.

Hinata mendorong kursi roda Naruto, kini mereka dalam perjalanan menuju kamar rawat Naruto. Lagipula, tidak baik untuk Naruto berlama-lama diluar kamar. "Hei Hinata-chan, kalau aku sembuh dan sudah tidak di gedung menyebalkan ini lagi. Aku akan mengajakmu kencan," ucap Naruto enteng, tanpa tahu efek dari kalimat Naruto untuk Hinata seperti apa. "Kencan pertama kita, ok?" lanjut Naruto yang ingin sekali membuat Hinata senang, walaupun perasaan sayang itu belum muncul dihati pemuda pirang itu.

"Terserah Na-naruto-kun saja," jawab Hinata dengan wajah super merah. Kini mereka berada di dalam lift, lift yang akan membawa mereka ke lantai 4, dimana kamar Naruto berada.

"Kau mau kita ke—Ugh!" Erang Naruto dengan tangan mulai memegang kepalanya. 'Sial! Kenapa harus sakit lagi?' "Ugh!" Naruto bisa merasakan keringat dingin keluar dari tubuhnya. Rasa sakit ini, kepalanya mulai berat, pandangannya mulai buram.

Hinata berjongkok, menahan tangan kanan Naruto yang mulai meremas rambut pirangnya, tanda bahwa pemuda itu sangat kesakitan. "Na-naruto-kun! Bertahanlah, Naruto-kun," ucap Hinata panik, gadis itu melirik angka di liftnya. Baru lantai 3, satu lantai lagi.

Naruto semakin tidak bisa melihat gadis didepannya dengan jelas, terlalu sakit. "Aaaarrrrggghhh!"

.

.

To be continue

RnR ya Minna-san...

Thanks fos reading...


	8. Chapter 8

**OooO TUAN MUDA OooO**

.

.

"Bisakah kau berhenti mengikuti pelajaran olahraga, Naruto?"

"Kenapa? Aku tidak mau!"

"Ini demi kesehatanmu, tolong turuti kata Baachan-mu ini."

"Katakan dulu, cucumu ini sakit apa? Aku sakit apa, Nenek?!"

.

.

 **Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing: Naruto U x Hinata H

Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Romance/Fluff

Warning: Typo(s), **Bold** (Flashback), OOC, dan semua kesalahan yang tidak disengaja lainnya. Don't Like Don't Read!

.

.

 _Nia Present_

.

.

Pagi ini, seorang gadis berambut indigo terus menatap ponselnya. Kemarin dia menemani Naruto sampai kejadian di dalam lift pun terjadi, dia menunggunya sampai malam. Tapi, Naruto masih di dalam ruangan ICU, sampai Neji sang kakak sepupu menjemputnya untuk segera pulang walaupun dia tidak mau beranjak dari Rumah Sakit dimana sang Tunangan dirawat. Pagi ini, dia menunggu kabar dari Kakashi atau Gaara yang berjanji akan memberitahunya kalau ada perkembangan dari Naruto.

"Kurenai-san..." Lirih Hinata tanpa melihat ke arah dimana sang ketua Bodyguard sedang mengemudi. "Naruto-kun akan baik-baik saja'kan?" Tanya Hinata dengan nada suara yang hampir menangis.

"Tuan Muda pasti baik-baik saja, Nona."

"Kemarin dia menjerit kesakitan Kurenai-san, dan juga hi-hidungnya berdarah. Aku takut..." Kini gadis Hyuuga itu mengeluarkan air matanya, diremasnya ponsel yang sedari tadi dipegangnya.

.

.

Kyuubi mengatupkan kedua tangannya erat, matanya terlihat hitam. Ya, semalaman dia tidak tidur. Dia terus menunggu hasil pemeriksaan sang adik yang mendadak dilarikan ke ICU. "Hei bocah nakal, mau sampai kapan kau tidur di kamar ini heh?" Ucap Kyuubi pada pemuda yang terbaring lemah didepannya. "Ramen kesukaanmu harus kau habiskan, kau itu membuat nenek Chiyo tidak bisa menaruh sayuran di freezer gara-gara cup ramenmu yang menumpuk," lanjut Kyuubi sambil mengurut pelipis matanya, dia mulai pusing sepertinya. "Cepat sembuh, otouto," ucap Kyuubi dengan mata berkaca. 'Kau harus sembuh.'

.

.

Sementara itu di lapangan basket SMA Konoha, kelas 11 B jurusan sastra dan bahasa kini sedang jam pelajaran olahraga. Shikamaru memperhatikan tribun bangku penonton, sepi. Biasanya selalu ada murid-murid cewek yang berteiak 'Kyaaaaaaa Naruto-senpai!' atau 'Naruto keren!' baik itu dari kelas 10, 11 atau kelas 12. Ah, sepertinya mereka tahu kalau cowok idaman mereka sedang sakit, jadi para fansgirl itu tidak datang untuk meramaikan lapangan. "Ck, merepotkan," ucap Shikamaru tanpa sadar.

"Sepi ya, apa kau merasakannya?" Tanya Sai yang baru selesai memakai kaos olahraganya.

"Ya," jawab Shiikamaru singkat. "Ayo, kita harus semangat walaupun bocah merepotkan itu tidak bisa sekolah untuk beberapa hari ini," lanjut Shikamaru lalu berlari ketengah lapangan untuk bergabung dengan murid cowok yang lain.

.

.

Seminggu sudah berlalu, dan akhirnya pemuda yang mengalami koma itu membuka mata. Tangannya yang dingin terasa hangat, ada genggaman yang begitu lembut. Mata birunya melirik kesamping tempat tidurnya, dia melihat rambut indigo, ah Hinata tertidur, dan yang menggenggam tangannya pasti tangan porselen milik gadis cantik itu.

Klek!

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya pada pintu yang terbuka, dia melihat Gaara yang masuk dengan tangan membawa makanan, Gaara terlihat kaget ketika melihat Naruto menatapnya. Pemuda berambut maroon itu langsung menaruh makanannya di meja dan menghampiri Naruto, dia melihat sang adik tersenyum padanya. Gaara langsung menekan tombol yang berada disisi ranjang Naruto, untuk memberitahu kalau pasien kamar A no 1 itu sudah siuman.

.

.

"Apa kita harus memberitahunya?" tanya Kyuubi pada wanita yang masih terlihat cantik didepannya.

"Entahlah, nenek masih bingung."

"Kalau seperti ini terus, dia akan menderita," ucap Kyuubi menatap sang Nenek yang sedang memainkan bolpoint-nya.

"Dia juga akan menderita kalau dia tahu dia sakit apa, Kurama," balas Tsunade yang benar-benar dilanda kebingungan luar biasa. Dia ingin memotivasi sang cucu dengan memberitahu soal penyakitnya, tetapi hal itu bisa saja jadi terbalik. Bukannya dia ingin sembuh, tetapi dia malah tidak ada semangat untuk sembuh. 'Apa yang harus aku lakukan, Minato-kun.. Kushina-chan...'

.

.

Handphone Gaara berbunyi, ada panggilan masuk ke HP putihnya. Panggilan dari teman campus-nya, pemuda tampan itu melirik Naruto yang sedang diganti infusan oleh perawat, lalu setelahnya pemuda tampan itu mendekati kaca kamar dan mulai menerima panggilan tersebut.

"Kenapa lama sekali mengangkat teleponnya, Gaara?!"

Gaara spontan menjauhkan HP-nya dari suara cempreng yang meneleponnya. "Iya, Maaf Sakura. Ada apa?"

"Adikmu itu, dirawat di kamar apa? Aku dan Sasuke juga Lee sudah berada di lobi Rumah Sakit," jawab sakura.

"Kalian kesini?"

"Tentu saja, kami juga ingin bertemu dengan keluarga barumu. Semenjak kau berganti marga, kami belum pernah bertemu dengan saudara-saudaramu," jelas Sakura kesal.

"Iya-iya, kesini saja."

"Jawab, kamar apa?'

"VIP A no 1."

.

.

Kyuubi menutup pintu kantor kepala RS, Namikaze Tsunade. Pemuda itu berjalan menuju lift, saat dia sedang menunggu pintu lift terbuka, ada beberapa orang yang baru saja tiba dan ikut menunggu lift disisinya. Kyuubi tidak ambil pusing, pemuda itu terus menatap pintu lift yang masih saja belum terbuka.

"Kau tahu nama adiknya, Lee?"

"Ng.. Na..Naruto kalau tidak salah."

Kyuubi spontan melirik para pelaku yang sedang membicarakan adik bungsunya, Kyuubi belum pernah bertemu dengan mereka. Lagipula sepertinya umur mereka sama dengan Gaara. "Maaf, apa barusan kalian menyebut nama Naruto?"

Para pelaku yang ditanya oleh Kyuubi terdiam, sepertinya mereka kaget. "Iya, apa anda mengenalnya?" Jawab gadis berambut pink ramah.

"Dia adikku."

.

.

"Hinata-chan pasti capek, pulanglah," kata Naruto yang kini sudah terlihat lebih segar. Pemuda bungsu Namikaze itu kini bersandar di tempat tidurnya, sudah tidak berbaring lagi.

"Ti-tidak, aku baik-baik saja," jawab Hinata yang masih ingin bersama Naruto. Namun wajah Hinata sudah terlihat kusut, Naruto yakin gadis Hyuuga itu tidak tidur berhari-hari.

"Pulanglah, aku akan senang kalau Hinata-chan istirahat di rumah."

Hinata terdiam, dia melihat kekhawatiran dimata pemuda yang sangat disayanginya itu. Naruto mengulurkan tangannya, dan disentuhlah pipi putih Hinata untuk yang pertama kalinya. "Aku tidak mau kau sakit, nanti siapa yang akan menjagaku kalau Hinata-chan juga sakit," ucap Naruto dengan suara lemahnya.

Hinata ingin sekali menangis, ini untuk pertama kalinya dia melihat sorot mata Naruto yang berbeda, dan Naruto mengkhawatirkannya. Perasaan apa ini? Sepertinya Hinata semakin menyukai pemuda berambut pirang di depannya itu. "Ba-baiklah, aku pulang dulu ya, Naruto-kun," ucap Hinata dengan pipi merona. Hinata hanya mendapat sebuah anggukan dari Naruto untuk jawaban.

.

.

Malam ini terassa hangat di kamar VIP A no 1 itu, naruto dikunjungi teman-teman dekatnya sang kakak ke-2. Naruto kaget saat bertemu dengan Sakura, begitu juga sebaliknya, mereka pernah bertemu sebelumnya. Mereka bertemu saat Naruto kabur dari rumah dan nyaris pingsan di Taman Kota, dan Sakuralah yang memanggilkan taksi untuk membawa Naruto ke RS terdekat. Ah, dunia ini memang sempit ya.

Naruto memperhatikan Gaara yang sedang bermain catur dengan temannya yang memiliki mata onyx, teman Gaara yang satu itu jarang bicara sedari tadi, Berbeda dengan Lee, dia sangat berisik dan humoris. "Hei, Sasuke-san," panggil Naruto, dia melihat Sasuke pemuda yang sedang bermain catur dengan Gaara menoleh. "Apa kau jago basket juga seperti Gaara-nii?"

"Hn," balas Sasuke singkat dan tidak jelas. "Kenapa memangnya?"

"Kapan-kapan ayo kita tanding, SMA VS Kuliahan," ajak Naruto yang sudah bisa bersuara normal, tidak selemah tadi siang.

"baiklah, asal kau harus keluar dulu dari sini."

.

.

Hari ini hari ke-4 setelah Naruto siuman, kini pemuda berambut pirang itu sedang berkemas, dia sudah boleh pulang oleh Neneknya. "Akhirnya... Akhirnya..." Ucap Naruto tidak jelas, sementara Gaara dan Kakashi yang memang bertugas untuk menjemput Naruto pulang hanya menggelengkan kepala pelan melihat tingkah Naruto.

Suara pintu terbuka menginterupsi Naruto yang sedang bergumam tidak jelasnya, dia melihat Tsunade memasuki kamarnya bersama sang Kakek dan Aniki tersayangnya. "Naruto, ayo kita ngobrol sebentar," ajak Tsunade sambil berjalan ke ruangan duduk yang berada di kamar itu.

Naruto menghela nafas, "Nenek ke sini bukan untuk mencegahku pulang'kan?" Tanya Naruto yang duduk disamping Kyuubi, lalu disampingnya Gaara berdiri, sementara Kakashi masih membereskan pakaian Naruto.

"Tidak, kau boleh pulang hari ini. Aku hanya ingin bertanya beberapa hal saja, boleh'kan?"

"Ok."

Tsunade menghembuskan nafas, wanita yang merupakan istri dari Jiraiya itu harus berhati-hati dalam berbicara. "Sebelum kecelakaan, apa kau sering merasakan sakit di kepala?"

Naruto terdiam, dia berpikir atau lebih tepatnya mengingat. "Tidak, hanya sedikit pusing, tapi tidak berefek parah. Biasa saja."

Tsunade mengangguk mengerti, dia mendapat satu jawaban. "Apa kau pernah terjatuh atau terbentur sesuatu sebelumnya? Sebelum kecelakaan sebulan yang lalu?" Tanya Tsunade lagi hati-hati.

Naruto melirik sang Kakek yang terus memperhatikannya, lalu dia mendapat tepukan dilututnya dari sang kakak pertama. Naruto merasa ada yang tidak beres, dia disidang didepan keluarganya. "Pernah, satu kali. Aku terbentur sesuatu."

Jantung Tsunade nyaris berhenti berdetak mendengar jawaban sang cucu. Tsunade benar-benar takut kali ini. Wanita berambut pirang pucat itu menghembuskan nafasnya, "dimana? Karena apa?"

Naruto melingkarkan tangannya didepan dada, "ayolah.. kenapa jadi tegang seperti ini. Apa yang terjadi? Aku sakit apa?"

"Naruto, jawab saja," kini Jiraiya yang angkat bicara. Tidak menjawab pertanyaan Naruto.

"Di sekolah, aku pernah tergelincir ditangga sekolah, dan itu tidak apa-apa. Aku masih bisa berdiri lagi dan kembali belajar bersama teman-temanku," jawab Naruto sedikit kesal. Naruto mulai berdiri, karena sang nenek tidak bicara lagi. "Sudah'kan?"

Tsunade mengisyaratkan agar pemuda didepannya kembali duduk, "Boleh kami.. ah tidak, boleh nenek mengajukan permintaan padamu?"

Naruto kembali duduk, "apa?"

"Bisakah kau berhenti mengikuti pelajaran olahraga, Naruto?" Tanya Tsunade tenang, menatap mata biru yang sama dengan anak satu-satunya, Minato.

Naruto tersentak mendengar permintaan sang nenek, "Kenapa? Aku tidak mau!"

"Ini demi kesehatanmu, tolong turuti kata Baachan-mu ini."

Naruto membuang nafas kesal, "katakan dulu, cucumu ini sakit apa? Aku sakit apa, Nenek?!"

"Otouto.. Tenanglah," kini Kyuubi berbicara mencoba meredam emosi si Bungsu yang tiba-tiba datang. Ini tidak baik untuk kepalanya.

Naruto menoleh ke arah sang kakak, "aniki tahu aku sakit apa? Coba katakan."

Kyuubi terdiam, dia tidak bisa mengatakan sesuatu. Mulutnya mendadak beku ketika sang adik bertanya seperti itu.

"Kalian aneh, menanyaiku ini itu, dan sekarang, menyuruhku agar tidak berolahraga. Sebenarnya ada apa? Apa sakitku akan menyebabkan kematian heh?" nada suara Naruto mulai meninggi. Pemuda itu sudah tidak bisa menahan emosinya.

"Naruto, jangan bicara seperti itu," ucap Gaara menatap tajam pada adiknya itu, dia tidak mau mendengar kata kematian atau apapun yang berhubungan dengan nyawa.

"Baiklah, kalau kalian tidak mau mengatakannya. Yang jelas, aku akan tetap mengikuti semua pelajaran sekolah. Semuanya, termasuk Olahraga," kata Naruto seraya berdiri dan berlalu keluar kamar rawat itu.

Kyuubi mengisyaratkan Kakashi untuk mengikuti adik kecilnya itu. Dia tidak mau terjadi sesuatu pada Naruto.

Tsunade meremas kepalanya, dia mulai pusing. Jiraiya mengelus bahu sang istri dengan lembut. "Bersabarlah, semua akan baik-baik saja. Kau sudah berusaha keras, dan kau selalu berusaha keras untuk cucu kesayanganmu itu."

To Be Continue

RnR..

Thanks for reading..

Ini adalah chapter terpanjang yang pernah saya buat. Oh ya, terima kasih untuk ucapan selamatnya terhadap saya...


	9. Chapter 9

**Xx TUAN MUDA xX**

.

.

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing: Naruto x Hinata

A/N: Typo(s), **Bold(Flashback),** OOC dan semua kesalahan yang tidak disengaja lainnya

.

.

Pemuda berambut pirang turun dari motornya, pemuda yang merupakan putera bungsu dari pasangan Minato-Kushina itu kini tengah berdiri menatap bangunan yang sudah lama tidak dikunjunginya. SMA Konoha. Pemuda berambut pirang itu langsung ke sini ketika dia beres berdebat dengan sang Nenek. "Ok, ayo apa yang akan terjadi jika aku berolahraga," ucapnya entah pada siapa sambil melangkahkan kaki berjalan memasuki lorong sekolah.

Saat itu murid-murid SMA Konoha sudah tidak ada di sekolah, jelas saja ini sudah jam 4 sore. Hanya ada seorang security penjaga sekolah dan beberapa murid yang sedang ekskul. Ah, hari ini hari Jum'at ya, kebetulan sekali extra kurikuler basket juga hari ini. Itu artinya, Naruto bisa berlatih dan bermain basket lagi bersama team-nya.

.

.

"Ke mana bocah nakal itu pergi, Kakashi?" Tanya Kyuubi yang sedang menyetir mobil sport-nya, dia sedang menghubungi sang kepala Bodyguard melalui headset-nya.

"Ke Sekolah Kyu-sama."

"Ok, terus awasi dia. Kalau terjadi sesuatu, kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan," ucap Kyuubi lalu memutuskan komunikasi setelah mendengar jawaban Kakashi.

"Ke mana Naruto pergi?" Tanya Gaara yang sedari memang ada disebelah Kyuubi.

"Ke sekolah," jawab Kyuubi singkat.

.

.

Kediaman Hyuuga, Hinata sedang berkumpul dengan keluarganya di ruangan nonton TV. Ya, ini sudah menjadi rutinitas keluarga Hyuuga untuk selalu berkumpul disore hari.

"Neji-Niisan," panggil Hanabi yang sedang memeluk bantal berbentuk Pikachu.

"Ya, Hanabi-chan?"

Hanabi sebelum bicara, gadis itu melirik kakak perempuannya yang sedang mengupas apel. "Niisan tahu tidak kalau Naruto-Nii sakit apa?" tanya Hanabi polos yang detik berikutnya, Hinata langsung menolehkan perhatian pada Neji, pelaku yang ditanya adik kecilnya.

"Nii belum bertanya pada kakaknya Naruto, jadi Nii belum tahu."

Hanabi mengangguk mengerti, dan gadis manis itu kembali menonton TV dalam diam.

.

.

Kiba meneguk minuman mineralnya, lalu pemuda penyuka anjing itu melirik pemuda pirang yang sedang melap wajahnya yang berkeringat. "Permainanmu tidak seperti orang yang sedang sakit, Namikaze," ucap Kiba pada rekan satu team-nya.

Naruto hanya nyengir, lalu pemuda bermata biru itu meneguk minuman mineralnya. Tidak terjadi apa-apa dengan dirinya, lalu kenapa dia harus berhenti olahraga? Hah, dasar mereka berlebihan.

"Hei, ada hubungan apa kau dengan Hinata-chan?"

Naruto menaruh minumannya, dia melirik Kiba, "teman..." ucap Naruto sambil membuka sepatu olahraganya, "teman hatiku," lanjut Naruto tanpa tahu efek dari kalimat yang dikeluarkan Naruto untuk Kiba.

.

.

Matahari tidak terbit dengan sempurna pagi ini, dikarenakan cuaca mendung. Gaara yang hari itu memakai kaos polos berwarna putih dengan kemeja berwarna maroon mengetuk pintu kamar sang adik. "Naruto... Buka pintunya, kau ke sekolahkan hari ini?"

Klek! Pintu kamar sang Tuan Muda terbuka, Naruto keluar kamar dengan seragam sekolahnya. "Ayo, Gaara-nii," ajak Naruto datar.

Gaara menghela nafas berat, dia yakin kalau adiknya itu masih marah. Buktinya, tadi malam sang adik tidak ikut ke ruang makan, malah langsung pergi ke kamar. "Kau jangan kekanakan seperti ini, Naruto," ucap Gaara pada pemuda disampingnya.

"Tidak, aku biasa saja."

"Seperti ini biasa saja? Ayolah, jangan seperti ini. Maafkan kami yang sudah melarangmu untuk tidak berolahraga," ucap Gaara berusaha tenang. Dia tidak ingin membentak sang adik.

"Gaara-nii tidak usah minta maaf, aku tahu kalian khawatir. Sudahlah tidak apa-apa," kata Naruto lalu berbelok dan terlihat sang kakak pertama sedang menunggu mereka untuk sarapan seperti pagi-pagi biasanya. "Ohayou!" Sapa Naruto ceria lalu dudduk didepan sang kakak.

Kyuubi mengerutkan dahi, "kau tidak marah?"

Naruto hanya mengangkat bahu, "entahlah," jawabnya lalu mengambil sandwich yang sudah tersaji dipiringnya.

.

.

"Hinata!"

Sebuah seruan membuat gadis bermata lavender yang baru saja turun dari mobilnya menoleh ke sumber suara, terlihat Ino temannya sedang berlari menghampirinya. "Ohayo Ino-chan," sapa Hinata ramah.

"Ohayo mo, Hinata," balas Ino, lalu detik berikutnya langsung merangkul Hinata untuk berjalan memasuki lorong sekolah yang akan membawa mereka ke kelas mereka. "Naruto sudah keluar dari Rumah Sakit'kan?"

"Iya, kemarin," jawab Hinata sambil mengeratkan buku yang dipegangnya. "Ada apa memangnya, Ino-chan?"

"Aaaaah... Jangan pura-pura tidak mengerti begitu, jelas saja kau senang. Sang Tuan Muda akan selalu kau temui di sekolah lagi hehe," goda Ino, yang tentu saja membuat wajah Hinata merona.

"Hai Hinata-chan, ohayo," sapa Kiba yang tiba-tiba ada disamping kiri Hinata. Hal itu membuat Ino mengernyitkan dahi, ayolah Kiba yang berasal dari kelas 11 ekonomi D itu terkenal sombong dan nakal belum pernah mendekati murid yang bukan dari kelasnya.

"Ohayo mo Kiba," sapa Hinata yang memang sudah ramah dari lahir.

"Lusa ada pertandingan persahabatan di SMA Akatsuki, kau akan pergi nonton?" Tanya Kiba tidak mempedulikan Ino yang memang sudah berada disamping Hinata dari tadi.

"Jelas saja Hinata akan pergi nonton, pacarnya kan kapten team Konoha," ucap Ino lantang.

"Namikaze?" Tanya Kiba memastikan.

Ino mengangguk yakin, sementara gadis yang dirangkulnya hanya bisa mengeratkan tangan yang sedang memegang buku dengan wajah yang mulai panas.

'Jadi benar apa yang dikatakan si Namikaze itu?'

.

.

Hujan turun siang ini, ya jelas saja hujan pasti akan turun, soalnya cuaca pagi hari begitu mendung. Jam istirahatpun telah tiba, dan 3 pemuda yang merupakan sahabat itu tidak bisa pergi ke atap sekolah, dimana menjadi tempat nongkrong mereka selama istirahat. Mau tidak mau 3 pemuda itu kini beristirahat di kantin.

"kemarin kenapa kalian ber-2 tidak latihan?" tanya Naruto yang sedang menikmati cup ramen rasa ayam yang sudah hampir sebulan tidak dimakannya.

"Kau tahu?" kini Sai balik bertanya, pemuda berambut hitam itu sedang mengupas apel.

Naruto yang sedang mengunyah hanya bisa mengangguk untuk menjawab pertanyaan Sai. "Aku ada les melukis kemarin, les terakhir, jadi aku harus hadir. Kalau Shikamaru, kau seperti tidak tahu dia saja kalau tidak ada kita," jelas Sai. "Eh tunggu, kenapa kau bisa tahu?" Tanya Sai lagi.

"Aku ke sini kemarin sore," jawab Naruto enteng.

"Keluar dari Rumah Sakit kau langsung kesini? Kau baik-baik saja, Naruto?" Pemuda yang dikuncir satu itu kini bertanya. Aneh saja, Naruto sedang sakit tapi sudah nekad latihan basket. Benar-benar merepotkan.

"Aku sudah tidak apa-apa, Shika," ucap Naruto yang kini mengalihkan perhatian pada Hinata yang baru saja memasuki kantin. Gadis itu sendirian, tidak bersama Ino. Ini kesempatan yang bagus untuknya. "Aku ke sana dulu ya," ucap Naruto lalu meneguk minuman kalengnya dan pergi meninggalkan 2 temannya. Sementara Shikamaru dan Sai hanya memperhatikan kemana si pirang pergi, ah Hinata. Harusnya mereka sudah tahu kemana si pirang akan pergi.

Hinata yang sedang membawa nampan berisi salad dan susu murni, kini menghentikan langkahnya karena Naruto sudah berada didepannya. "Na-naruto-kun," ucap Hinata sedikit kaget.

Naruto melihat sekeliling, ah ada bangku kosong. "Ayo, ke sana," ajak Naruto yang berjalan terlebih dahulu dan Hinata mengikutinya dari belakang. Tidak peduli dengan sorotan mata yang tertuju pada mereka, Naruto dan Hinata kini duduk berhadapan. "Aku temani Hinata jam istirahat sekarang," ucap Naruto dengan senyuman yang membuat Hinata gugup luar biasa.

"Na-Naruto-kun tidak memesan se-sesuatu?" Tanya Hinata yang selalu terbata jika berbicara dengan pemuda keren bermata biru dihadapannya itu.

"Aku sudah menghabiskan pesananku, sudah kenyang. Nah, Hinata makanlah, jangan pedulikan aku," ucap Naruto tanpa mengalihkan perhatian dari gadis didepannya. Wajahnya memerah, lucu sekali.

"I-iya," jawab Hinata malu-malu yang mulai meraih garpu untuk memakan saladnya. Hari ini dia ditemani oleh sang pujaan hati, ditemani. Rasanya, gadis Hyuuga itu ingin pingsan saat itu juga.

"Oh ya, aku pernah menjanjikan sesuatu kan kalau aku keluar dari Rumah Sakit?" Tanya Naruto, kini menopang dagunya. Naruto hanya melihat gadis didepannya mengangguk pelan. "Lusa, ayo kita kencan. Lusa ada pertandingan basket, kita kencan sepulang dari pertandingan itu."

'Ken-kencan?' Ulang Hinata dalam hati masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya. Jantungnya mendadak sulit diatur. Nafasnya menjadi sesak tiba-tiba.

DEG.

DEG.

DEG.

Hinata merasakan wajahnya panas, pandangannya pun mulai kabur. Jangan, jangan sampai dia jatuh pingsan di sini, di kantin yang banyak orang ini, dan di depan sang Tunangan, jangan.

"Hei.. Hi-hinata, kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Naruto panik ketika melihat wajah gadis didepan sangat merah. "Ini, minumlah," ucap Naruto seraya menyodorkan susu vanilla yang merupakan pesanan sang gadis.

.

.

Hujan masih turun ketika jam bubar sekolah telah tiba, Hinata yang sudah membereskan buku-bukunya melirik ke arah bangku sang Tunangan. Naruto sudah menghilang? Ah, hari ini sepertinya mereka pulang masing-masing lagi. Hinata pun beranjak keluar kelas, terlihat di koridor sekolah sudah ada beberapa murid yang mengenakan jas hujan. Gadis cantik itu berbelok, mulai menuruni tangga. Sayang, gadis itu harus terpeleset karena tersenggol beberapa murid yang berlarian turun tangga. Nyaris saja gadis berambut indigo itu membentur lantai kalau saja tidak ada tangan yang menahan pinggangnya, mata lavender Hinata yang tadi sempat tertutup karena takut membentur lantai kini kembali terbuka dan, gadis itu terkejut ketika posisinya begitu dekat dengan sang penolong.

"Te-terima kasih, Kiba," ucap Hinata yang kembali menegakan badannya dan melepaskan tangan Kiba yang berada dipinggangnya.

"Ya, nanti lebih hati-hati lagi ya," ucap Kiba sambil tersenyum. Kiba sangat suka dengan wangi gadis yang beberapa detik tadi dipeluknya, begitu wangi dan menenangkan. Ah, kenapa waktu cepat sekali berlalu.

Mata Hinata sedikit melebar ketika melihat sosok yang disayanginya berada di belakang Kiba, "Na-naruto," ucap Hinata pelan. Sontak Kiba langsung menoleh. Dia melihat sang Tuan Muda yang sedang melingkarkan dada.

"Hai," sapa Kiba kaku.

Naruto hanya tersenyum singkat, lalu pemuda itu melirik Hinata, "kau tidak terluka,Hinata-chan?"

"Ti-tidak, Naruto-kun," jawab Hinata yang kini menunduk, gadis itu yakin Naruto melihat kejadian beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Ayo kita pulang," ajak Naruto berjalan melewati Kiba, dan diikuti oleh sang Gadis.

Kiba hanya menghela nafas, " apa benar mereka pacaran?" ucap Kiba yang merasa tidak yakin pada pasangan yang baru saja ada bersamanya. "Kalaupun iya mereka pacaran, akan kubuat mereka tidak pacaran lagi," ucap Kiba pelan dengan senyuman sinisnya.

... to be continue ...


	10. Chapter 10

**TUAN MUDA**

.

.

 _Nia Present_

.

 **Disclaimer** : Masashi Kishimoto

Rated: T

A/N **: Bold (Flashback** ), OOC, typo(s), dan kesalahan yang tidak pernah disengaja lainnya.

.

.

Tangan tan itu dengan gesit mengikat tali sepatu sport-nya yang berwarna biru cerah, setelah itu pemuda yang merupakan adik dari Namikaze Kurama itu memakai ban kapten di lengan kirinya, dengan seragam olahraga basket berwarna merah dengan no seragam 10, pemuda itu kini berdiri. Mengintruksikan strategi pada teman-teman satu team-nya.

Mata Hinata tidak lepas dari pemuda berambut pirang yang berada di lapangan itu, ganteng dan keren. Ini pertama kalinya Hinata melihat Naruto memakai seragam team. Pemuda itu terlihat lebih memikat, dengan bisep yang terlihat. Ternyata otot pemuda itu cukup bagus. Ah, lagi-lagi cewek indigo ini memerah.

"Siapa ya dia?"

"Iya ya, ternyata murid-murid dari SMA Konoha keren-keren."

"Ah tapi lihat cowok no 10 pirang itu, warna kulitnya yang sexy, wajahnya yang ganteng, ugh..."

Terdengar kalimat-kalimat memuji dari murid-murid cewek SMA Akatsuki, dimana pertandingan persahabatan itu diadakan. Hal itu membuat Hinata bangga dan juga sedih. Bangga karena Naruto adalah tunangannya, sedih karena Naruto begitu populer dan juga, Hinata belum tahu perasaan Naruto padanya walaupun hari ini sepulang pertandingan mereka akan pergi kencan.

"Hei, kau jangan melamun," senggol Ino pada gadis yang duduk disampingnya. "Aku tahu Naruto itu populer, tapi kau jangan takut begitu Hinata."

Hinata hanya tersenyum, mata lavender itu kembali teralih ke lapangan karena pluit pertandingan sudah berbunyi.

.

.

"Aaaah pegalnya," ucap Lee sambil meregangkan badannya.

"Kau ini, baru saja disuruh ngetik 2 Bab sudah seperti itu," ejek Gaara sambil menutup laptopnya. Gaara pun melirik jam tangannya, sudah jam 1 siang.

"Hei, kalau tidak salah hari ini ada pertandingan basket antara SMA aniki dan SMA dimana adikmu sekolah," ucap Sasuke yang duduk dibangku dibelakang Gaara. Sasuke bisa melihat respon temannya itu, Gaara memutar badan menghadapnya. "Jangan bilang kau tidak tahu," lanjut Sasuke.

"Ayo ke sana," ajak Gaara tiba-tiba. Bukan tanpa alasan, Gaara hanya khawatir pada keadaan sang adik.

.

.

"Yeaaaay...!" Seru pendukung SMA Akatsuki ketika ada pemain yang berhasil melakukan shoot, dan skor pun berubah 27 – 23. SMA Konoha tertinggal lima point.

Shikamaru berhasil men-driblle bola lalu dibawanya menuju ring lawan namun ada pemain yang menghalanginya, dioperlah bola tersebut pada sisi kiri dimana Kiba sedang berdiri, Kiba membawa bola tersebut dan melompatlah pemuda penyuka anjing itu untuk melakukan dunk, namun gagal karena bola berhasil ditepis lawan. Bola pun terlempar jauh, dan Naruto yang adu lari dengan pemain lawan mengejar bola tersebut dan ditangkapnya. Yes, Naruto yang mendapatkan bola itu.

"Ayo cepat Namikaze!" Seru Kiba.

Naruto berlari menuju ring lawan, ada 2 pemain menghadang dan tanpa ragu pemuda bermata biru itu melakukan longshoot dan, "priiiiiit."

"Yes!" seru Naru refleks, "ayo teman-teman kita hanya tertinggal 1 angka," ucap Naruto sambil kembali berlari untuk men-driblle bola.

.

.

Gaara, Sasuke dan Lee memasuki gedung yang sedang ramai oleh sorak sorai para pendukung team. Gaara bisa melihatnya, adiknya sedang berlari membawa bola dan berhasil melewati dua pemain, lalu dioperlah bola itu pada Sai. Sai dengan tenang melakukan tembakan 3 angka. Suara wasit meniup pluit pun terdengar. Gaara tersenyum, adiknya memang jago dalam olahraga ini.

"Dia hebat juga ya," puji Lee yang selanjutnya berteriak menyemangati team Konoha.

.

.

'Sial,' ucap Naruto dalam hati ketika pandangannya mulai buram. Pemuda itu berdiri tanpa berlari mengejar bola, pemuda tampan itu menggelengkan kepala lalu kembali berlari untuk mendampingi Shikamaru yang sedang membawa bola.

Hinata mengerutkan dahi melihat tingkah Naruto yang mulai aneh.

"Hei Gaara tunggu!"

Hinata sontak menoleh pada sumber suara, dia melihat Sasuke dan Lee mengejar kakaknya Naruto yang berlari ke pintu dimana akan membawa mereka ke lapangan yang berada di bawah tribun penonton.

.

.

"Kapten, kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Sai yang berlari disisi Naruto yang sedang membawa bola. Sai melihat wajah Naruto semakin pucat.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Sai!" Seru Naruto langsung melompat dan melakukan slamdunk. Skorpun menjadi 41-39. SMA Konoha menang.

"Yeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaayyyy!"

Naruto tersenyum, walaupun hanya pertandingan persahabatan tapi mereka puas. SMA Akatsuki begitu sulit ditaklukan. Naruto menopang badannya dengan memegang kedua lututnya, pemuda itu mengatur nafasnya. Namun, dia melihat sepasang sepatu menghampirinya, pemuda bermata biru itupun mengangkat kepalanya. "Aku bermain bagus'kan?"

Gaara menyodorkan botol air mineral pada adiknya itu, "ya, selalu bagus."

Naruto nyengir, lalu menegakkan badannya. Diraihnya botol air mineral yang disodorkan oleh Gaara. "Gaara-nii sengaja datang kesini?"

"Ya, aku ingin menonton pertandinganmu. Sasuke yang bilang kalau kau ada pertandingan di sini," ucap Gaara sambil melirik Sasuke yang baru tiba menghampirinya. 'Sebenarnya aku khawatir, Naruto,' bathin Gaara.

"Sepertinya kita memang harus bertanding ya kapan-kapan," kata Sasuke pada pemuda didepannya.

.

.

Naruto meregangkan kedua tangannya, rasanya segar sekali saat keluar gedung lapangan basket dia disambut hembusan angin. Naruto melirik Hinata yang tampak malu-malu, "kau mau kita pergi ke mana?"

"Eh?"

"Aku akan menepati janjiku, kita kencan. Nah, kau mau kita kemana?" tanya Naruto pelan-pelan. Dia menghiraukan Sai dan Ino yang berdehem menggodanya. Sementara Gaara hanya menggelengkan kepala.

"Ki-kita pergi ke-ke... kemanapun yang Naruto-kun mau."

"Osh! Okay," jawab Naruto singkat. Pemuda tampan itu melirik ke arah teman-temannya dan juga sang kakak. "Karena aku akan pergi dengan Hinata, dan kebetulan Gaara-nii disini. Nah, kalian akan diantar pulang oleh Gaara-nii," ucap Naruto tanpa ada persetujuan dari sang kakak. Naruto nyengir, pemuda tampan itu mengulurkan tangannya pada Gaara. "Pinjam motornya, Gaara-nii pakai mobilku saja ya dan tolong antarkan mereka."

Gaara menghela nafas, "baiklah," balas Gaara lalu memberikan kunci motor gedenya.

.

.

Sore mulai tiba, matahari akan terbenam beberapa menit lagi. Ini saat yang pas untuk melihat sunset. Sebuah motor gede parkir didekat sebuah kedai. Setelah menitipkan motornya, Naruto dan Hinata berjalan mendaki anak tangga. Anak tangga yang akan membawa mereka ke puncak tebing yang memang tak jauh dari kota.

"Ayo, hati-hati," ucap Naruto tanpa ragu menggenggam tangan kanan Hinata. Menjaga sang gadis agar tidak terpeleset, atau jika pun terpeleset ada tangannya yang menahan.

Hinata memperhatikan tangannya yang digenggam erat sang Tuan Muda, Hinata bersemu lalu membalas genggaman Naruto. Naruto tersenyum ketika merasakan tangan Hinata yang lembut membalas genggamannya.

.

.

Shion baru saja selesai pemotretan saat sang pacar datang ke studio. Shion tersenyum pada pemuda keren dengan mata biru cerahnya itu.

"Kita pergi makan malam diluar," ucap Kyuubi yang memperhatikan sang pacar sedang menghapus riasan wajahnya.

"Baiklah, hanya kita?"

"Memangnya kau mau aku mengajak dua adikku hm?"

"Kenapa tidak?"

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar," kata Kyuubi lalu mengeluarkan HP-nya.

.

.

Naruto melepaskan genggaman tangannya, "kita sampai..."

Hinata terdiam, takjub. Dia bisa melihat kota Konoha dari tebing ini. Tidak lupa dia dan juga Naruto bisa melihat indahnya matahari terbenam dari sini. Tanpa sadar, Hinata melangkahkan kakinya ke pagar tebing. Ingin melihat jelas, betapa kecilnya bangunan-bangunan yang berada dibawah sana. Lampu kota terlihat begitu indah, dan mataharinya mulai terbenam. Bersembunyi dari pandangannya. Langitpun mulai gelap.

"Kau suka?"

Hinata mengangguk, matanya masih tertuju pada kerlap kerlip lampu kota dibawah sana. "Cantik..." ucap Hinata yang begitu bahagia bisa melihat keindahan saat ini. Hinata menoleh kearah sampingnya, "arigato, naruto-kun," ucapnya dengan tersenyum lepas.

Naruto terdiam beberapa detik, ada desiran aneh di dadanya ketika mendengar sang gadis bicara tanpa terbata dan juga sang gadis yang tersenyum begitu tulus. Hinata begitu... cantik. Naruto berdehem pelan, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya dari Hinata. "Ya, sama-sama."

.

.

Naruto keluar dari kamar mandi, hari cepat sekali berganti. Pemuda itu lalu memakai seragam sekolahnya, saat dia akan mengambil parfum, matanya tertuju pada obat yang memang ada di meja samping tempat tidurnya. Tangannya terulur, meraih obat dan memperhatikan obat itu dengan lama. Naruto menghela nafas, lalu membuka plastik obatnya dan mengambil satu tablet obat.

.

.

 **Naruto berjongkok didepan Hinata, "ayo naik kepunggungku."**

" **Ti-tidak usah, kakiku baik-baik saja," tolak Hinata yang beberapa menit yang lalu keseleo saat menuruni tangga.**

" **Ayo naik saja, atau akan aku tinggal Hinata-chan di sini."**

 **Tanpa diperintah lagi, gadis cantik itu langsung memeluk leher Naruto dan digendonglah Hinata dipunggung Naruto. "Citrus..." ucap Hinata tanpa sadar.**

" **Eh? Bicara apa?"**

 **Hinata memerah, terdengar. "Ah, ti-tidak.." jawab Hinata lalu menyenderkan kepalanya ke bahu Naruto. Naruto bau citrus, bau jeruk, ternyata bukan hanya parfum yang bau citrus, shampo Naruto pun bau , rambut pirang Naruto memiliki aroma citrus. Naruto benar-benar penyuka jeruk, pikir Hinata.**

"Neechan kakiknya sudah tidak apa-apa?"

Hinata tersentak kaget, Hanabi membuyarkan lamunannya soal kencan kemarin. "Tidak Hanabi-chan, kaki Nee sudah sembuh."

"Baguslah, kalau masih sakit Nee jangan ke sekolah dulu."

"Tidak, Nee baik-baik saja kok," jawab Hinata sambil tersenyum.

.

.

Naruto memarkirkan motor hitamnya ke sebuah apotek. Pemuda itu membuka helm, dan mulai memasuki apotek terbesar yang berada di kota itu.

"Selamat datang, apa ada yang bisa kami bantu?"

"Ini,"Naruto tanpa basi basi langsung memberikan tablet obat yang sudah dibungkus oleh tisu. "Aku ingin tahu ini obat untuk penderita apa," ucap Naruto enteng.

"Maaf, apa ini obat anda?"

"Bukan, aku menemukan obat ini di ruangan tamu. Sepertinya salah satu temanku tanpa sengaja menjatuhkannya, aku hanya ingin tahu kalau temanku itu kenapa. Itu saja," ucap Naruto panjang lebar, berbohongnya lancar sekali.

"Oh, baiklah. Mungkin nanti sore anda bisa kesini lagi," ucap pegawai apotek tersebut.

"Ok, terima kasih ya," ucap Naruto lalu pergi keluar apotek tersebut.

.

.

Nenek Chiyo menghembuskan nafas berat, matanya menemukan beberapa obat yang dibuang sang Tuan Muda ke tempat sampah yang berada di kamarnya. Nenek Chiyo baru saja beres mengambil plastik sampah di kamar Naruto, dan ini hasilnya.

"Nenek melihat apa?" Tanya Gaara yang akan mengambil jus saat itu, tangannya sudah siap untuk membuka pintu kulkas.

"Tuan Muda tidak meminum obatnya, Gaara," ucap Nenek Chiyo seraya menoleh pada Gaara yang sudah diasuhnya dari kecil itu.

"Ck, dasar anak itu."

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continued**

 **.**

 **.**

Ok, saya mulai rajin update kan? Dikarenakan sang suami begitu baik. Dia tidak banyak komentar soal dunia per-fanfict-an. Ya, sejauh ini masih Straight lah pairingnya juga hehehe...

 _RnR._

 _Arigato.._


	11. Chapter 11

**:: TUAN MUDA ::**

 **Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Romance/Fluff

Pairing: Naruto x Hinata

A/N: OOC, **Bold (Flashback** ), Typo(s), dan kekurangan yang lainnya.

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hai Hinata-chan," sapa Kiba seraya duduk disisi sang gadis. Saat itu jam istirahat sedang berlangsung, dan posisi mereka sedang berada di kantin. "Sendirian saja? Mana Ino?"

"Dia sedang ada keperluan di Perpustakaan," jawab Hinata yang sedang mengupas kulit jeruk. "Terus mana teman Kiba-kun yang selalu makan keripik itu?" Kini Hinata balik bertanya.

"Oh, Chouji sedang di kelas saja, dia tidak mood makan di kantin hari ini," balas Kiba yang mulai membuka bungkus roti pesanannya. "Namikaze? Kau tidak pernah bersamanya ya kalau jam istirahat?" Tanya Kiba lagi yang sudah lebih dari 3 kali melihat Hinata selalu makan di kantin dengan Ino, tanpa Naruto Namikaze.

"Tidak, dia selalu bersama dua sahabatnya," jawab Hinata tenang. Gadis cantik itu mulai tidak nyaman karena murid-murid yang berada di kantin mulai membicarakan mereka, ah terlalu jelas suara mereka. "Kiba-kun, sepertinya mereka tidak suka kau duduk denganku," ucap Hinata hati-hati.

"Jangan perdulikan mereka, aku memang belum pernah ngobrol dengan murid selain di kelasku, makanya mereka aneh. Kau tahu, ini pertama kalinya aku mengobrol dengan cewek," kata Kiba sambil tersenyum.

.

.

Naruto merebahkan badannya, matanya yang indah menatap lurus pada langit siang itu. Matahari begitu terik, tapi dia tidak peduli.

"Hei, kau dan Hinata-chan mulai dekat ya sekarang," ucap Sai yang masih menikmati makan siangnya.

"Kenapa memangnya?"

"Merepotkan, bukannya kau berkata kau tidak suka padanya," kali ini Shikamaru yang bicara. Pemuda dengan rambut dikucir itu ikut rebahan disamping Naruto.

Naruto memejamkan mata, mengingat setiap hal baik yang dilakukan Hinata padanya saat dia menjadi pasien Rumah Sakit. "Aku pikir, tidak ada yang salah jika aku mulai mendekatinya. Perasaan suka dan sayang itu bisa menyusulkan?" Ucap Naruto tenang.

"Wuiiih... sejak kapan sang Tuan Muda jadi melankolis begini?" Ejek Sai yang sejujurnya senang dengan perkembangan hubungan sahabatnya itu.

.

.

"Drama?!" Seru murid-murid kelas 11 bahasa dan sastra B itu serempak. Jam pelajaran kembali dimulai, setelah menikmati jam istirahat selama 1 jam.

"Iya, untuk peringatan ulang tahun sekolah kita yang akan diadakan sebulan lagi. Sekolah kita mengadakan Drama dan Bazar sekolah. Nah, kelas kita kebagian Drama," jelas Anko sang Guru menjelaskan.

Sai mengangkat tangannya, "drama apa bu?"

"Itu kalian yang menentukan, ayo tulis dikertas.. Ada dua pilihan drama, Romeo dan Juliet atau drama cerita dongeng Cinderrella."

Setelah mendapat intruksi dari sang Guru, murid-murid kelas tersebutpun mulai memilih drama yang ingin mereka pentaskan.

.

.

Ino yang berdiri didepan kelas, dengan tangan memegang spidol beres menghitung hasil suara pilihan. Ternyata yang menang adalah Cinderrella, ah dia berharap Romeo dan Juliet.

"Hm.. baiklah, kita mulai mengundi pemainnya. Di kotak yang ibu bawa sudah ibu siapkan tokoh-tokohnya, kalian maju ke depan dan mengambil tokoh yang akan kalian perankan. Atau akan menjadi apa kalian nanti," jelas Anko lagi yang menyingkirkan kotak peran Romeo dan Juliet ke bawah meja.

.

.

"Yeah selamat ya Hinata, kau jadi Cinderrella," seru Ino saat dia dan Hinata berjalan di koridor sekolah, ini waktunya pulang. "Kalian benar-benar jodoh, Naruto sang Pangeran dan kau Cinderrella, ah... so sweet," ucap Ino lagi senang.

Hinata hanya tersenyum menanggapi ocehan sang teman.

"Eh, kau dan Naruto tidak pulang bareng?"

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya, "dia ada urusan katanya, lagipula hari ini aku dijemput," jawab Hinata lembut.

"Bagaimana kencan kalian tempo hari heh? Apa terjadi sesuatu?"

"Ter-terjadi apa,Ino?"

"Itu... Kissu hehehe," goda Ino dengan cengiran khasnya.

"Ti-tidak, tidak ada," balas Hinata mulai merona karena teringat dia digendong oleh Naruto.

.

.

Malam telah tiba, seperti biasa Kyuubi dan Gaara sedang berada di ruang makan menunggu sang adik yang belum pulang juga. Kyuubi sudah mengutus Kakashi untuk mencari Naruto, dan Kakashi juga belum kembali lagi.

"Masih tidak diangkat telephone-nya?" Tanya Kyuubi pada sang adik yang masih mencoba menghubungi si Bungsu.

Gaara menggelengkan kepalanya, "masih tidak diangkat, padahal ini sudah lebih dari 9 kali aku menghubunginya."

"Kau bilang Naruto tidak meminum obatnya'kan?"

"Ya," jawab Gaara tenang.

"Hah, dia itu, selalu membuat kita cemas," ucap Kyuubi mulai tidak tenang.

"Selamat malam, Tuan Muda."

Terdengar pelayan menyapa Naruto, dan tanpa hitungan detik Kyuubi dan Gaara melirik ke arah pintu masuk ruang makan. Ya, mereka melihat pemuda pirang itu. Wajahnya tampak kusut.

"Darimana saja,otouto? Kami..."

Pluk! Naruto melempar selembar nota dan sebuah tablet di meja makan. Hal itu membuat mata hijau Gaara dan mata biru Kyuubi teralihkan. Gaara meraih nota tersebut dan membacanya, tidak lama mata hijau Gaara melebar dan pemuda itu menatap Naruto yang tersenyum sinis pada mereka. Kyuubi merampas nota yang berada ditangan Gaara, hal yang sama terjadi pada putera sulung Namikaze/Uzumaki tersebut.

"Aku sudah tahu semuanya, kalian tidak usah bicara," ucap Naruto kesal, pemuda itu berjalan ke dekat tangga yang akan membawanya ke kamarnya yang bernuansa orange. "Aku juga sudah bertemu dengan Nenek, jadi aku tahu semuanya, .NYA," lanjut Naruto penuh penekanan dikata terakhir dan langsung berlari menaiki tangga. Pemuda itu benar-benar kecewa dan kesal.

Gaara dan Kyuubi hanya bisa menghela nafas berat, perasaan mereka mendadak tidak karuan. Nafsu makan pun hilang.

 **Naruto menerima nota dan tablet yang tadi pagi dibawanya, setelah mengucapkan kata terima kasih, pemuda berambut pirang itu keluar dari apotek. Menemukan sebuah bangku yang ada di trotoar tersebut, Naruto pun memutuskan untuk duduk. Membaca hasil dari nota yang diterimanya.**

 **KANKER OTAK / TUMOR OTAK**

 **Naruto terdiam, matanya berkedip sekali, namun masih kata tersebut yang ada dinota yang dipegangnya. Pemuda itu menggosok sebelah matanya dengan tangan kanannya, masih kata itu yang dibacanya. Kali ini pemuda pirang itu baru merasakan sakit yang luar biasa dihatinya, sakit karena tak ada yang memberitahunya, sakit kenapa harus penyakit ini? Sakit, karena ini adalah kenyataan. Sialan.**

 **Naruto berdiri dan langsung berjalan menuju motornya, memakai helm-nya, kini matanya mulai berair. Dia bingung, kenapa matanya harus berair? Kenapa?**

 **Motor gede berwarna hitam itupun melesat dijalanan, tanpa ragu dengan kecepatan diatas rata-rata. Dia harus menemui sang Dokter. Namikaze Tsunade.**

.

.

"Aaarrrrggggghhh... Sialan! Sialan!"

Kyuubi yang hendak membuka pintu kamar sang adik menhentikan niatnya, tangannya kembali turun dari kenop pintu kamar Naruto. Pemuda berambut merah ke-orange-an itu hanya bisa menyandarkan dahinya pada pintu, mendengar jeritan frustasi sang adik.

'Maafkan aku, Otouto.'

" **Kenapa Nenek tidak memberitahuku?"**

 **Tsunade tersentak, ketika sang cucu tiba-tiba masuk ruang kerjanya dan melempar selembar nota dan sebuah obat tablet. "Naruto, kau kenapa?"**

" **Kenapa Nenek tidak memberitahu heh? Kenapa?!" Sentak Naruto dengan wajahnya yang merah, pemuda itu menahan amarah. Tangannya terkepal. Ingin sekali dia memukul meja didepannya detik itu juga.**

 **Tsunade meraih nota yang dilempar sang cucu tersayangnya, wanita berambut pirang pucat itu menghela nafas berusaha tenang, walaupun dalam hati dia sudah ingin menangis melihat kenyataan sang Tuan Muda seperti saat ini.**

" **Ma-maafkan Nenek, Naruto. Nenek hanya tid-"**

" **Tidak mau aku down? Tidak mau aku cemas?!" Potong Naruto masih dengan nada tingginya. "Nenek takut aku mati? Aku tidak takut! Aku tidak takut, Nek!" Lanjut Naruto lagi masih membentak sang Nenek. Pemuda bermata biru itu sangat kecewa dan kesal pada ibu dari ayahnya itu.**

" **Naruto!" Tsunade berdiri, membentak sang cucu. "Jaga bicaramu!" Ucap Tsunade yang benci kalau cucunya mulai tidak semangat untuk hidup. Tsunade memelankan suaranya, "Nenek janji, kau akan sembuh," ucap wanita yang selalu diikat dua itu lirih.**

" **Tidak usah menghiburku, Nek. Terima kasih," ucap Naruto lalu kembali mengambil nota dan obatnya, tanpa bicara lagi Pemuda itu membuka pintu. "Asal Nenek tahu, aku kecewa," lanjut Naruto lalu menutup pintu ruang kerja Tsunade.**

 **Air mata itu pun turun, Tsunade benar-benar tidak tahu harus bagaimana sekarang.**

"Hei!" Bentak Jiraiya pada sang istri yang terlihat sedang mengurut pelipis matanya, "kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Oh, kau sudah pulang. Maaf, aku tidak sadar kedatanganmu."

"Bicaralah, kau ada masalah apa?"

.

.

Naruto menuruni tangga, dia melihat dua kakaknya sudah berada di meja makan pagi ini. Pemuda berambut pirang itu mengambil sandwich-nya dan langsung berlalu menuju ke pintu utama, "aku berangkat," ucapnya datar.

Lagi. Kyuubi dan Gaara kembali menghela nafas berat bersamaan.

.

.

Kakashi membukakan pintu mobil, saat melihat Tuan Mudanya keluar rumah. "Selamat pagi, Tuan Muda."

"Ya," ucap Naruto sambil mengunyah sandwich-nya. Naruto memasuki mobil silver mewahnya, dan dia melihat Kakashi memasuki mobil juga dan siap mengemudi mobil silver tersebut. Mengantar dirinya menuju Konoha High School.

"Naruto-sama tidak sarapan bersama yang lain?"

"Tidak, aku sedang malas saja," jawab Naruto lalu membuka frezeer yang ada di mobilnya. Tangannya mengambil susu murni, dan dia pun langsung meminumnya setelah membuka tutup kemasannya. "Oh ya Kakashi, apa kau tahu aku sakit apa?"

Kakashi melirik sang Tuan Muda dari kaca mobil, "tidak, Naruto-sama."

"Kau tidak berbohong'kan?" Tanya Naruto lagi meyakinkan.

"Saya berkata jujur, Naruto-sama," jawab Kakashi lagi, yang melihat sang Tuan Muda mengangguk mengerti. Ada yang aneh dengan Tuan Muda-nya.

.

.

"Melakukan radioterapi?" Ulang Kyuubi yang sedang mengangkat telephone dari sang Nenek.

"Ya, saat Naruto koma Nenek sudah melakukan CT Scan dan MRI scan, yang hasilnya sudah kau lihat sendiri kan, Naruto positif menderita Kanker Otak," jawab Tsunade. "Aku juga sudah melakukan bedah saat dia koma, hal itu hanya membantu sedikit. Kita harus coba dengan radioterapi, sebelum kita melakukan Kemoterapi," jelas Tsunade.

"Apa hal itu berbahaya?"

Tsunade terdiam, lalu wanita yang merupakan Kepala RS Konoha itu menarik nafas dan mulai mengatur detak jantungnya.

"Nenek?"

"Radioterapi harus dilakukan selama 5 sampai 8 minggu,dan resikonya Naruto akan mengalami kerontokan pada rambut dan akan lesu selama pengobatan, dia akan kurang cairan."

"Jadi, otouto harus off sekolah selama itu?"

"Tidak, dia bisa sekolah hanya saja dia tidak bisa berolahraga dulu. Dan harus menutup kepalanya yang botak nanti."

"... aku tidak yakin dia mau."

"Ya, itu juga yang Nenek pikirkan."

 **To Be Continued**

Thanks for reaading...

Maaf bagi yang Tidak atau Kurang puas. Saya memang begini adanya. Narasinya masih flat. Tapi saya berusaha sebaik mungkin.

RnR

Arigato


	12. Chapter 12 - Bingung

"" **TUAN MUDA ""**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Nia Present_

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku mencintaimu."

Hinata terdiam, wajahnya memerah. Jantungnya berdebar tidak karuan. Hinata merasakan Naruto memegang bahunya semakin erat, "aku mencintaimu."

.

.

 **Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto

 **Pairing:** Naruto x Hinata

 **Warning:** OOC, Typo(s), **Bold (Flashback),** dan kesalahan yang tidak pernah disengaja lainnya.

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

 **.**

 **.**

Ini botol air mineral ke-3 yang sudah diteguknya, pemuda bermata biru cerah itu kini sedang berada di lapangan sepak bola. Ini jam pelajaran olahraga, dan Naruto mulai merasakan sakit dikepalanya. Makanya, pemuda tampan itu terus meminum air mineral. Dia tidak ingin tumbang.

"Hei, kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Sai mulai khawatir karena sahabatnya sudah seperti orang yang kesurupan.

"Hosh... Aku... hosh.. baik-baik saja, Sai."

Sai meraih botol ke-4 Naruto, "Stop Naruto! Terlalu banyak minum juga itu tidak bagus."

"Ok..." Ujar Naruto sambil menjatuhkan diri dirumput yang berada di sisi lapangan sepakbola itu. Mata sang pemuda menatap dedauanan pohon yang melindungi mereka dari sinar matahari, menghiraukan rasa sakit, Naruto melirik Sai yang duduk disisinya. "Mana Shika? Dia bolos jam olahraga?"

"Dia diberi tugas oleh Anko-sensei. Dia kan penulis naskah, kau lupa?"

"Ah ya," kata Naruto enteng. Naruto kembali menatap dedaunan diatasnya, pikirannya teringat pada nota yang dibacanya beberapa hari yang lalu. "Hei, kalau aku mati kau akan sedih tidak Sai?" Tanya Naruto tiba-tiba.

Sai mengerutkan dahinya tidak mengerti, sahabatnya itu mulai aneh. Tadi pagi begitu sinis saat ditanya kenapa wajahnya kusut? Jam pelajaran sastra malah melamun, dan sekarang malah minum sebanyak ini. Oh ya, satu lagi, dan pertanyaannya, pertanyaan macam apa itu?

"Jawab, Sai."

"Hei, kau ada masalah ya? Kau aneh sekali hari ini," ucap Sai menghiraukan pertanyaan Naruto.

Naruto tersenyum sinis, lalu menutup matanya. "Jangan menangis ya Sai kalau aku mati."

Sai melirik pemuda yang berbaring disisinya, ya, sepertinya Naruto sedang ada masalah. Apa ini berkaitan dengan sakitnya? Ah tidak, Naruto pasti akan sehat selalu.

.

.

"Ok anak-anak! Ayo mulai hapal ya naskahnya," seru Anko semangat pada murid-murid yang sudah kembali ke kelas. Jam pelajaran olahraga sudah selesai. Anko melirik Hinata yang sedang bersama Ino, lalu wanita dengan rambut sebahunya itu beralih melirik Naruto yang sedang menghapal bersama Sai dan Shino. "Hinata-chan, Naruto-kun, majulah."

Naruto menghela nafas, lalu beranjak dari bangkunya. Hal yang sama dilakukan oleh Hinata.

"Ok, kalian buka halaman 4. Ayo kita coba adegan itu," perintah Anko senang.

Serempak murid-murid yang lain membuka halaman yang dimaksud sang Guru, begitu juga yang dilakukan Hinata dan Naruto. Terdengar Sai dan Ino bersiul menggoda. Naruto meraih pinggang Hinata, memeluknya dengan hati-hati, ah suara siulan teman-temannya mulai ramai. Tangan kiri Naruto meraih tangan kanan Hinata, posisi untuk berdansa. Matanya menatap lurus pada wajah Hinata yang belum siap itu, wajah gadis itu merona.

"Malam ini, Tuan Puteri cantik sekali," ucap Naruto mulai mengucapkan kalimat yang beberapa menit lalu dibacanya.

"Te-terima kasih, Pangeran," balas Hinata yang kakinya mulai melangkah ke kiri dan ke kanan. Artinya mereka mulai berdansa.

"Hinata-chan, bisakah kau tidak terbata?" Tanya Guru Anko menghentikan adegan Naruto dan Hinata.

Hinata menunduk, "ma-maaf Anko-sensei."

"Hmmmm kharisma Naruto-kun sangat kuat ya?" Goda Ino sambil menyenggol Hinata yang wajahnya sudah seperti kepiting rebus.

.

.

"Mau langsung pulang?" Tanya Naruto pada Hinata, kini pasangan muda ini sedang berjalan menyusuri koridor kelas.

"Iya," jawab Hinata singkat. Gadis itu masih kepikiran kalimat Gurunya, ah benar kenapa dia selalu terbata kalau bicara dengan Naruto. Dia tahu kalau dia sangat menyukai pemuda tampan nan ceria itu, tapi dia tidak mau kalau efek debaran hatinya yang selalu meningkat jika bersama Naruto harus mempengaruhi cara bicaranya. Pikiran Hinata buyar ketika rambut indigo-nya merasakan belaian lembut dari pemuda disampingnya, tentu saja Hinata menoleh pada sang pemilik tangan. Blush! Wajahnya sangat panas.

"Jangan berpikir terlalu keras, tidak apa-apa. Nanti Hinata-chan akan terbiasa kok," ucap Naruto seolah tahu isi hati gadis didepannya. Naruto hanya mendapat respon dengan anggukan Hinata.

Dari belakang mereka, seorang pemuda penyuka anjing tak melepaskan matanya dari pasangan yang tak jauh darinya. Ada perasaan tidak suka dihatinya, ketika tangan pemuda pirang itu membelai rambut panjang sang gadis. Gadis yang disukainya.

.

.

Tok tok tok

Pemuda yang sedang membaca komik itu melirik pintu kamarnya, "masuk saja," perintahnya. Dia melihat sang kepala Pelayan, Nenek Chiyo masuk kamar dengan membawa nampan. Naruto mengerutkan dahinya, ketika sang Nenek sudah dekat dengan meja belajarnya. Beberapa obat dan segelas air mineral.

"Malam telah tiba, waktunya anda minum obat, Naruto-sama."

Naruto menutup komiknya, melingkarkan tangan didepan dadanya. "Sejak kapan? Harus seperti ini?"

"Sejak malam ini, karena anda selalu membuang obatnya, jadi Kyu-Sama menyuruh saya yang mengatur obat anda," balas sang Nenek yang melihat raut kekesalan di wajah sang Tuan Miuda.

Naruto menhela nafas, "ok ok."

.

.

"Kyu-nii yakin?" Tanya Gaara yang baru saja mendengar penjelasan sang kakak.

"Ya, Nenek menyuruh hal ini harus dilakukan."

Gaara melirik kolam renang yang ada disampingnya, hanya ada pantulan bulan di kolam tersebut. "Aku akan senang sekali kalau Naruto mau melakukannya, tapi sampai sekarang dia belum bicara apapun tentang sakitnya," ucap Gaara sambil memasukan tangannya ke saku jaket. Udara mulai terasa dingin, Gaara melirik kakaknya yang sedang duduk disampingnya. Mata Kakaknya itu menatap lurus pada kolam renang, "kita tidak tahu Naruto ingin sembuh atau malah sebaliknya.

.

Naruto menatap gadis didepannya dengan lekat, mata lavender itu begitu cantik dan menenangkan. Meneguhkan hati, Naruto menghembuskan nafas pelan. "Aku mencintaimu."

Hinata terdiam, wajahnya memerah. Jantungnya berdebar tidak karuan. Hinata merasakan Naruto memegang bahunya semakin erat, pemuda didepannya masih menatapnya dengan lekat, "aku mencintaimu."

Suara hening, Hinata ataupun Naruto tidak bersuara. Naruto jelas tidak bersuara, karena pemuda itu menunggu jawaban gadis didepannya. Sementara Hinata, wajahnya semakin merah dan jantungnya seperti akan melompat keluar. Oh Tuhan, kuatkan aku.

Plok! Plok! Plok!

Suara tepukan terdengar di ruang kesenian siang itu, hal itu membuat Hinata tersadar, kalau kini dia sedang berlatih drama. Bukan seperti hal yang selalu dibayangkannya. Hinata menghelanafas, dan gadis itu dapat merasakan pegangan tangan sang pemuda terlepas dari bahunya.

"Jangan bingung begitu, ayo kesamping," ajak Naruto sambil mengacak rambut Hinata pelan. Pemuda itu pun berlalu ke sisi ruangan, karena sekarang waktunya tokoh lain yang berlatih.

Ino menyenggol Hinata pelan, "deg deg an ya?" Godanya pelan.

Hinata tersenyum, gadis itu mengangguk pelan. Wajahnya pun masih merah, belum normal. Ah, terus terang saja, gadis cantik itu berharap kalau ungkapan perasaan Naruto itu asli dan nyata untuknya, bukan untuk Cinderrela.

Naruto memperhatikan gadis didepannya yang sedang mulai berakting dengan temannya yang lain. Hinata itu dilihat dari sudut manapun selalu terlihat bercahaya, rambutnya yang selalu tergerai membuat Hinata semakin...mempesona. Naruto berdehem ketika pikirannya mulai tidak fokus, pemuda itu kembali menunduk membaca naskah miliknya. Ada desiran aneh dihatinya beberapa detik yang lalu. Ah, jangan sampai perasaan itu datang. Ayolah, kau akan mati sebentar lagi, gerutu Naruto dalam bathinnya.

.

.

Kiba yang sedang berjalan menuju taman sekolah bersama Chouji menghentikan langkahnya, matanya menangkap seorang gadis yang selalu menghantui mimpinya akhir-akhir ini. Dia melihat Hinata sedang duduk bersandar dipohon, tangannya memegang naskah namun matanya terpejam. Kiba mengerutkan dahinya ketika dia melihat pemuda berambut pirang mendekati Hinata.

.

.

Naruto dengan tangan memegang MP4 berjalan santai di area Taman, dia ingin ke lapangan sepakbola saat itu, namun langkahnya terhenti ketika dia melihat rambut indigo yang dikenalnya terlihat dibalik sebuah pohon besar di Taman yang tidak terlalu ramai di jam 2 siang itu. Pemuda itu melepas headset-nya dan mendekati tersenyum, ketika mata birunya melihat Hinata yang tertidur dengan bersandar dipohon itu. Pemuda yang terkenal jago olahraga itu berjongkok, meraih naskah yang dipegang Hinata lalu pemuda itu duduk disisi gadis yang berstatus Tunangannya itu, disandarkannya kepala Hinata pada pundaknya. Tangan kanan Naruto kembali beraktivitas memasangkan headsetnya, sebelah kiri ditelinga kanannya,yang sebelah kanan dengan hati-hati agar tidak membangunkan Hinata dipasangkan ditelinga kiri Hinata. Saat musik mengalun, bibir Naruto pun mulai bersenandung.

Now Playing _:_ _ **A Sky Full of A Stars**_ **( Coldplay )**

 _Cause you're a sky_

 _Cause you're a sky full of stars_

 _I'm gonna give you my heart_

 _Cause you're a sky_

 _Cause you're a sky full of stars_

 _Cause you light up the path_

 _I don't care_

 _Go on and tear me apart_

 _I don't care if you do_

 _Cause in a sky_

 _Cause in a sky full of stars_

 _I think i saw you..._

 _Cause you're a sky_

 _Cause you're a sky full of stars_

 _I want to die in-_

Naruto melirik gadis disampingnnya, mata lavender itu menatapnya lekat. Ternyata Hinata sudah bangun.

" _Your arms, arms..."_ Naruto tersenyuim, pemuda itu menghentikan nyanyiannya.

"Na-Naruto-kun su-suaranya bagus," ucap Hinata kini menegakkan kepalanya yang sedari tadi bersandar pada pemuda pirang yang berada dekat sekali disisinya. Wajah gadis itu memerah lagi.

"Terima kasih, ayo ke kelas," ajak Naruto yang mulai berdiri. Lagunya belum selesai, musik Coldplay itu masih terdengar ditelinga Hinata dan Naruto. Naruto mengulurkan tangannya pada Hinata, "ayo, aku bantu," ucapnya lembut dan Naruto kembali merasakan genggaman sang gadis.

.

.

Kiba mengepalkan tangannya ketika melihat Naruto yang kini sedang membantu Hinata berdiri. Pemuda penyuka anjing itu sedari tadi tidak beranjak dari posisinya, memperhatikan pasangan yang tidak jauh darinya itu. Dimulai dari duduk bersama, Hinata yang disandarkan ke bahu sang pemuda, lalu kini mereka kembali ke kelas bersama-sama.

"Ah, sial!"

"Hei, kau kenapa Kiba?" ucap temannya yang bertubuh besar dengan tangan yang memegang snack keripik kentang mengikuti Kiba yang berjalan memasuki lorong sekolah dengan menggerutu ini itu.

.

.

"Hinata-chan," ucap Naruto yang berjalan disisi Hinata, pemuda itu memasukan tangannya ke saku sekolahnya.

"Ya?"

"Apa aku sering menyakitimu?" Kini Naruto melirik gadis disampingnya yang terlihat bingung dan sedikit kaget.

"Mak-maksud Naruto-kun apa? Ma-maaf, aku tidak mengerti," jawab Hinata yang menunduk, memperhatikan sepatunya yang berwarna hitam bercorak ungu.

"Entahlah, aku hanya ingin bertanya seperti itu saja," balas Naruto yang sama tidak mengerti dengan apa yang diucapkannya. Naruto hanya tahu satu hal, dia dilema antara mencoba mendekati Tunangannya atau malah menjauhinya karena penyakitnya.

"Na-Naruto-kun hanya membuatku... bingung," kata Hinata pelan, gadis itu dapat merasakan mata biru indah milik Naruto meliriknya, gadis berparas cantik itupun menoleh, membalas tatapan mata biru Naruto. Langkah mereka terhenti. Mereka tidak peduli dengan lalu lalang murid-murid lain yang tengah berjalan atau berlari menuju kelas masing-masing.

"Bingung?" Tanya Naruto memastikan kalau telingannya tidak salah mendengar.

Hinata mengangguk, "aku bingung karena sikap Naruto-kun yang selalu tidak bisa ditebak dan selalu berubah-ubah, maaf," ucap Hinata menunduk takut.

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, "tidak apa, maafkan aku yang membuatmu bingung." Naruto kembali melangkahkan kakinya, matanya terpejam sejenak, 'aku juga bingung akan posisiku saat ini Hinata,' katanya dalam hati.

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continued**

 **.**

.

Maaf, fict saya memang begini adanya. Bagi yang kurang berkenan mengikuti fict ini, bisa off kok.. Tidak perlu memaksakan diri untuk membaca fict ini. Karena saya tahu, fict ini masih banyak kekurangannya. Setidaknya, saya sudah berusaha memperbaikinya.

Maaf jika selalu tidak memuaskan.

RnR if u mind..

thanks


	13. Chapter 13

**TUAN MUDA**

.

.

 _Neng Nia Present_

.

.

 **Disclaimer** : Masashi Kishimoto

Rated: T

Pairing: Naruto Uzumaki x Hinata Hyuuga

 **A/N** : Typo(s), **Bold (Flashback** ), OOC, dan semua kesalahan yang tidak disengaja lainnya

.

.

 **Naruto yang sedang membaca buku di ayunan Taman rumahnya, menolehkan kepalanya saat melihat mobil mewah berwarna biru terang memasuki kawasan rumahnya. Pemuda yang saat itu berusia 8 tahun tersenyum senang, ayah dan ibunya pulang, setelah meninggalkannya sebulan ini. Pemuda yang sedang mengenakan kaos polos berwarna cokelat itu berdiri, dan berlari dengan riangnya mendekati mobil yang baru saja berhenti.**

" **Otousan... Kaasan...!" Serunya riang lalu memeluk sang Ibu yang baru keluar dari mobil. Bocah itu dapat merasakan pelukan sang ibu yang dirindukannya, lalu sebuah kecupan sayang mendarat di dahinya.**

" **Naruto, kenalkan, siapa yang kami bawa."**

 **Suara sang Ayah menginterupsi kegiatan peluk memeluk Ibu dan anak itu, mata biru cerah Naruto tertuju pada seorang bocah yang umurnya 2 tahun lebih tua darinya. Mata Naruto melirik sang ayah yang berdiri disamping anak berambut merah maroon itu, lalu Naruto menengadahkan wajahnya meminta sang Ibu menjelaskannya. Naruto bisa melihat sang Ibu tersenyum dan membelai lembut rambut Naruto. Kushina berjongkok, memegang bahu sang anak tersayang dengan lembut. "Dia kakakmu mulai hari ini," ucap Kushina pelan dengan senyumannya.**

 **Naruto memiringkan kepalanya dengan gemas, memperhatikan bocah didepannya yang terlihat malu-malu. Pasti ada alasan, kenapa sang ayah dan ibu membawa anak itu dan mulai hari ini menjadi kakaknya. Apapun alasannya, Naruto senang, setidaknya dia memiliki dua kakak sekarang. Naruto tersenyum, "hai, senang bisa bertemu denganmu Oniichan," sapa Naruto ramah.**

Gaara menghela nafas, diliriknya meja belajar yang tak jauh dari King Size-nya. Disana ada sebuah frame, didalam frame tersebut ada photonya saat SMP dengan Naruto yang masih SD dan Kyuubi yang sudah memakai seragam SMA, dan tak lupa dibelakang mereka bertiga ada Minato dan Kushina. Mereka lah yang mengadopsinya, mengangkatnya menjadi anggota Namikaze. Gaara tanpa mereka mungkin saat ini sudah tidak ada di dunia. Mengingat kebakaran yang terjadi puluhan tahun silam, dimana orangtua dan dua kakaknya meninggal setelah dirawat di Rumah Sakit selama beberapa hari, sementara dirinya selamat, karena ada Nenek Chiyo yang bersusah payah mempertaruhkan nyawanya demi menyelamatkannya yang terjebak di dalam kamar. Sementara anggota keluarganya walaupun berhasil selamat dari kebakaran tetapi luka bakar mereka merenggut nyawa mereka. Gaara juga memiliki luka bakar, ada sedikit luka bakar di dahinya. Hanya itu kenang-kenangan yang dia dapat dari kejadian naas itu.

Pertama kali Gaara datang ke rumah mewah ini, tak ada penolakan dari Kyuubi dan Naruto. Mereka justru membuka tangan mereka dan menerimanya dengan penuh suka cita. Gaara sangat beruntung, dan tetap bisa merasakan kasih sayang dari keluarga.

"Gaara-san!" Kakashi tiba-tiba masuk ke kamarnya tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu, jujur saja itu membuatnya sedikit kaget. Baru saja Gaara akan menegur ulah Kakashi, Kakashi melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Tuan Muda masuk Rumah Sakit."

"Ck, Sial!" Timpal Gaara lalu keluar kamar dan diikuti Kakashi.

.

.

"Hinata, sudah jangan menangis terus," ucap Ino yang ikut ke dalam mobil ambulance. Gadis itu merangkul Hinata yang sedang tersedu, didepannya ada Naruto yang terbaring tak sadarkan diri. Ada dua orang tim medis didalam mobil ambulance itu, sedang memberikan pertolongan pertama pada pemuda yang beberapa menit yang lalu terjatuh ditangga, dan tak sadarkan diri. Yang lebih membuat Ino tidak tenang, ada darah yang terus mengalir dari hidung Naruto. Semoga bukan hal yang buruk, Tuhan.

.

.

Brak! Shino yang terkenal pendiam, menggebrak meja Kiba. "Kau sengaja'kan?!"

"Maksudmu apa heh?"

Shino menarik krah baju seragam Kiba, pemuda itu kesal pada teman satu timnya itu. Sai dan Shikamaru baru tiba di kelas Kiba, Sai menarik tangan Shino. Shikamaru menghela nafas, mengatur emosinya yang sedang berada dilevel atas.

"Bawa dia keluar dari kelasku," ucap Kiba sambil merapikan krah seragamnya. Kiba menatap Shikamaru yang terus menatap dingin kearahnya, "apa yang terjadi pada Namikaze, itu ketidak sengajaan."

"Merepotkan," balas Shikamaru malas.

"Hei, kita satu tim, Naruto adalah kapten kita, jadi kita butuh dia," kini Sai yang berbicara, bagaimanapun dia tidak mau Naruto kenapa-napa, mengingat pertanyaan bodoh Naruto terhadapnya beberapa hari yang lalu.

Chouji duduk di meja Kiba, menatap tiga pemuda didepannya dengan galak. "Kiba bilang, itu tidak sengaja. Itu salah teman kalian saja, kesenggol seperti itu bisa jatuh dan jatuh pingsan, memalukan."

"Hei! Jaga bicaramu, gendut!" Shino mulai beringsek akan menarik baju Chouji hanya saja ditahan oleh Shikamaru.

"Ok, ini ketidaksengajaan, tapi kenapa kau tidak membantunya? Kalau saja Ino tidak lewat sana, Naruto mungkin belum berada di ambulance saat ini. Kenapa kau hanya memperhatikannya saja?" Ucap Shikamaru ingin sekali menonjok wajah tanpa dosa Kiba saat itu juga.

Kiba berdiri, "ok, maaf untuk hal itu. Aku hanya kaget tidak tahu harus bagaimana, itu saja."

.

.

" **Kaasan... Kenapa peyut Kaasan besar begitu?"**

 **Kushina tertawa kecil mendengar pertanyaan polos Kurama, anak pertamanya yang kini berusia dua tahun. Kushina duduk disebuah sofa, dan menyuruh bocah yang memiliki nama panggilan Kyuubi itu duduk disisinya, "di dalam sini, ada adikmu, Kyu-chan."**

" **Adik?"**

 **Kushina mengangguk, "dia akan lahir bulan Oktober, itu menurut nenekmu," jawab Kushina sambil mengelus perut besarnya. Kyuubi pun mengikuti apa yang dilakukan sang Ibu, mengelus perut tersebut.**

" **Otouto.. Cepat keluar ya, nanti aniki kacih es klim," ucap Kyuubi menggemaskan. "Kaasan, nanti Kyu akan celalu menjaga otouto, menjaganya celalu."**

"Aaarrrrgggghhhhh!" Seru Kyuubi mulai frustassi, dia memijit pelipis matanya. Saat ini dia sedang berada di atap Rumah Sakit, berusaha menenangkan diri. Berusaha menghilangkan rasa takut. Rasa takut tidak dapat menepati janjinya pada sang Ibu.

"Kaasan.. Maafkan aku," ucap Kyuubi lirih lalu menyandarkan diri dipagar atap, memeluk kedua lututnya, dan membenamkan kepalanya. "Maafkan Kyu, Kaasan..."

.

.

Hari telah berlalu, tak ada yang berbeda dengan hari kemarin. Semuanya sama seperti hari kemarin, suasana takut dan khawatir masih melanda dua pemuda yang kini sedang berdiri di depan sebuah ranjang. Dua pemuda ini memakai pakaian khusus berwarna hijau, memperhatikan pasien yang masih menutup mata di ruangan ICU itu. Tangannya penuh dengan selang infusan, lalu mulutnya pun ditutupin alat oksigen, kepalanya pun memakai penutup kepala. Tangan Kyuubi mengusap pelan kepala sang adik, "maafkan aniki, otouto."

Gaara hanya bisa menatap hampa pada wajah sang adik, lalu mata hijaunya melirik penutup kapala Naruto. Gaara dan Kyuubi menyetujui radioterapi dan kemoterapi untuk Naruto, hasilnya tak ada rambut pirang itu lagi.

Dibalik pintu, Tsunade dan Jiraiya memperhatikan tiga cucu mereka melalui kaca pintu ruang ICU tersebut. "Aku akan menemaninya, apa kau ikut?" Tanya Tsunade lirih.

"Aku akan menyusul kalian nanti, setelah urusanku selesai."

Tsunade menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada sang suami, "ya, jangan terlalu lama, karena aku tidak akan kuat kalau sendirian."

Jiraiya mengusap punggung Tsunade lembut, "ya, tidak akan lama."

.

.

Hinata berjalan di koridor, gadis itu memeluk sebuah dokumen milik Guru Anko. Gadis cantik itu akan ke ruangan Guru, namun ditikungan dia bertemu dengan Kiba. Hinata menghentikan langkahnya,saat dia melihat Kiba akan menyapanya, Hinata kembali berjalan dan melewati pemuda penyuka anjing itu. Entahlah, Hinata kesal pada Kiba setelah mendengar cerita Ino. Benar-benar kesal. Tanpa terasa, cairan bening itu jatuh dipipinya.

'Cepat sembuh, Naruto-kun.'

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continued**

 **.**

 **.**

Ok, thanks for reading. Jangan lupakan tinggalkan review ya.. Masalah tamat, belum tahu ya mau tamat chapter berapa. Kalian mau fict ini cepat tamat atau tidak? Hehehe

Hmmmm.. di chapter sekarang, sang Tuan Muda tidak banyak scene ya?

 **Naruto** : Iya, kenapa? Padahal aku kan tokoh utamnya..

 **Nia:** Hehehe.. kau istirahat saja dulu, kau kan masih harus syuting dengan Sasuke untuk melawan Kaguya..

RnR if u mind


	14. Chapter 14

**TUAN MUDA**

.

.

 **Disclaimer** : Masashi Kishimoto

 **Pairing** : Naruto x Hinata, slight Kiba x Hinata

 **Genre:** Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Family

 **Warning** : OOC, Typo(s), **Bold (Flashback** ) dan semua kesalahan yang tidak pernah disengaja.

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

 _._

 _Nia Present_

 _._

Dedaunan hijau mulai berubah coklat, dan rontok dari rantingnya. Rerumputan menguning layu karena pengaruh suhu yang semakin dekat dengan beku. Hari itu, bagi kebanyakan orang adalah hari terakhir dimusim gugur. Sebentar lagi, musim salju akan tiba. Ini adalah musim salju ke-2 untuk gadis Hyuuga itu di Jepang, ya, dia sudah setahun lebih di negara ini. Gadis itu kini sedang duduk di dekat jendela sebuah cafe, di depannya ada sebuah mochacino, minuman yang cukup bisa membuatnya hangat.

 **Hinata terdiam, ketika tahu ruangan ICU dimana Naruto dirawat telah kosong. Dia telat, dia telat beberapa menit. Kakinya mendadak lemas, dan akhirnya tubuhnya terduduk begitu saja menghadap pintu ruangan ICU. Cairan bening itu pun turun begitu saja membasahi pipinya. Hinata kesal dan sedih, karena Naruto meninggalkannya begitu saja.**

" **Kenapa? Hiks.. Kenapa Naruto-kun tidak menungguku? Kenapa?"**

"...nata? Hinata?"

Hinata menoleh ke sumber suara yang memanggilnya, gadis itu tersenyum, "maaf, aku tidak menyadari kedatanganmu," ucap Hinata lalu meraih mug mochacino yang dipesannya.

"Tidak apa, aku mengerti kok," ucap Kiba lalu duduk di kursi yang berada di depan Hinata. "Kau menunggu lama?"

"Tidak," jawab Hinata pelan. Mata lavender itu menatap minuman didalam mug nya, dia tidak bisa melupakan Naruto. Naruto yang meninggalkannya setahun yang lalu, tepat sebulan sebelum drama Cinderella dan juga tepat 5 bulan sebelum musim gugur berakhir, dan berganti menjadi musim dingin. Kini, gadis itu telah menjadi sisiwi kelas 3 SMA Konoha.

"Mau pergi sekarang?" Tanya Kiba lembut. Kiba hanya mendapat sebuah anggukan dari gadis cantik yang selalu dikaguminya itu, ya walaupun Kiba belum bisa mendapatkan hati sang gadis. Padahal, sang saingan sudah tidak ada. Namikaze Naruto sudah setahun meninggalkan mereka.

.

.

" **Anko-sensei, bagaimana dengan drama kita? Naruto'kan tidak ada?" tanya seorang murid pada sang Guru.**

 **Anko terlihat sedang berpikir, namun matanya melihat Shikamaru yang mengangkat tangannya. "Ya, Shikamaru ada apa?"**

" **Aku saja yang jadi pasangan Hinata-chan di pementasan nanti," ucap Shikamaru seraya melirik Hinata yang menunduk sedih. Ya, gadis itu selalu terlihat sedih semenjak Naruto tidak ada.**

" **Ah, ya boleh, kau kan penulis naskah, jadi pasti kau hapal," balas Anko merasa lega, karena satu masalah telah terselesaikan.**

.

.

"Aku kangen Naruto..."

Sai melirik Ino yang sedang merajuk disampingnya, bukan hanya Ino yang kangen, dia juga sama. Ah, kapten timnya itu benar-benar menyebalkan, membuat semua temannya harus melalui hari-hari sepi tanpa keceriaan. "Hei, Shika, tidak apa kita mengajak Kiba?"

"Memangnya kenapa? Dia teman setim kita, lagipula hari ini akan menjadi hari yang menyenangkan," ucap Shika sambil memasukan tangannya ke saku jaketnya. Hawa dingin mulai terasa, ah musim salju akan segera tiba.

"Menyenangkan apa maksudmu?" Tanya Sai tidak mengerti.

"Nanti kita akan tahu," jawab Shikamaru singkat. "Ah, tuh mereka," kata Shikamaru ketiika melihat Kiba dan Hinata tiba. Shikamaru mengeluarkan kunci mobilnya, "ayo semuanya masuk."

.

.

Di sebuah Hotel berbintang, di ballrom hotel tersebut sudah ramai dengan beberpa orang. Ada Neji dan Hanabi serta kurenai, beberapa teman campus Gaara dan keluarga Namikaze. Bukan tanpa alasan mereka berkumpul di tempat mewah itu, malam ini putera pertama pasangan Minato dan Kushina akan mengadakan acara pertunangan dengna sang kekasih, Shion.

"Mana teman-teman Naruto? Mereka belum kelihatan, kau mengundang mereka'kan?" Tanya Sakura yang mengenakan dress pink itu pada sahabatnya.

"Mungkin sebentar lagi," jawab Gaara sambil memperhatikan pintu ballroom.

.

.

" **Apa kau tegang, Naruto?" Tanya Gaara pada sang adik yang malam itu mengenakan tuxedo biru navy.**

 **Pemuda bermata biru itu nyengir, "tidak, biasa saja."**

" **Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Gaara lagi.**

 **Naruto mengangguk, "aku baik, semua ini demi ayah dan ibu. Jadi, aku akan bertunangan dengan Hinata-chan," ucap Naruto masih dengan cengiran khasnya.**

"Kau baik-baik saja, Gaara?" Tanya Kyuubi tiba-tiba ketika melihat sang adik terdiam.

Gaara mengangguk, "ya, selalu baik, Kyuu-nii."

Kyuubi menepuk bahu Gaara, "ayo, acara akan segera dimulai. Teman-teman otouto pun sudah datang," ajak Kyuubi seraya menyeret Gaara ke tengah ballroom.

Shino meneguk jus yang diambilnya dari meja pesta, "jadi ini hal menyenangkan yang kau maksud Shikamaru?"

"...mungkin," balas Shikamaru melirik ruangan besar ini. Ini hanya pesta keluarga, tapi diadakan di tempat mewah ini. Padahal, bisa diadakan di kediaman Namikaze yang sama mewah dan besarnya. Ya, mungkin mereka ingin suasana baru. Ah, kenapa juga Shikamaru harus repot-repot memikirkan hal ini. Merepotkan.

Jiraiya, sang kakek yang bertugass sebagai MC memulai acara. Semua acara berjalan lancar, sampai pada acara saling memakaikan cincinpun berjalan lancar. Kyuubi yang mengenakan tuxedo merah maroon itu terlihat semakin keren dan tampan, Shion dengan dress indahnya yang sebatas lutut berwarna pink tua terlihat sangat cantik. Mereka berdua begitu mempesona dan serasi.

"Baiklah, sekarang waktunya kita berpes-"

Kreeet... Pintu ballroom terbuka, hal itu membuat Jiraiya menghentikan kalimatnya. Shikamaru yang selama acara memperhatikan pintu ballroom akhirnya tersenyum. Kakashi memasuki ruangan itu, ah bukan Kakashi yang menjadi pusat perhatiannya, melainkan pemuda yang berjalan dibelakang Kakashi. Pemuda yang sudah setahun lebih ini meninggalkan mereka.

"Na-naruto-kun..." Ucap Hinata tak percaya, pemuda itu kini berada didepannya. Pemuda yang selalu dirindukannya. Pemuda yang selalu mengisi hatinya. Pemuda yang selalu dicintainya.

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya, pemuda itu terdiam, merasa dia mengganggu acaranya, pemuda bermata biru itu menggaruk kepalanya walaupun tidak gatal. "Ng... Maaf, aku meng- ugh." Sebuah pelukan dadakan menghentikan ucapannya, Kyuubi mendekapnya erat lalu disusul oleh jitakan sayang dari Gaara. "Aku merindukan kalian, aniki, Gaara-nii."

.

.

Naruto menghembuskan nafasnya, pemuda tampan itu menggaruk lehernya yang tidak gatal. Dia gugup, ini pertama kalinya dia bertemu lagi dengan sang Tunangan. Naruto berjalan mendekati Hinata yang masih memperhatikannya tak percaya, mata gadis yang kini rambutnya terlihat lebih berbeda ( bayangkan rambut Hinata saat di the Last Movie ) dari setahun lalu itu berkaca.

"Hinata-chan, maaf aku tidak per—"

Pluk! Hinata memeluk Naruto tiba-tiba, gadis itu meluapkan semua kerinduannya. Meluapkan semua rasa takut yang dia rasakan selama setahun lebih ini karena mengetahui sang Tunangan sedang berusaha berjuang untuk melawan penyakitnya di luar negeri.

"Syukurlah... Syukurlah... hiks.. hiks.." Ucap Hinata disela isak tangisnya, dia tidak ingin menangis sebenarnya, tetapi matanya berkata lain.

Naruto tersenyum, tangan pemuda tampan itu membelai rambut indigo Hinata dengan lembut. "Aku sudah di sini, tidak usah menangis Hinata-chan," ucap Naruto pelan dan lembut.

Semua yang ada di ballroom itu tersenyum melihat moment romantis Naruto dan Hinata, Ino sampai menitikan air mata karena terharu. "Shika, kau sialan," ucap Ino kesal namun senang.

"Maksudmu?"

"Kau merahasiakan ini dari kami," ucap Ino lagi lalu melap air matanya.

Shikamaru melihat tangan depan dada, "aku baru bisa berkomunikasi dengannya seminggu ini. Dia bilang akan pulang ketika Kyu-san bertunangan, selebihnya aku sama seperti kalian, tidak mendapat akses untuk berkomunikasi dengan Naruto selama dia melakukan pengobatan di Spanyol sana," jelas Shikamaru mengingat Naruto yang mendadak dibawa keluar negeri sehari setelah insiden jatuh dari tangga, dan tidak ada akses apapun dari Naruto untuk orang terdekatnya di Jepang. Bukan hanya teman-teman Naruto, Kyuubi dan Gaara pun tidak mendapat sama sekali, dilarang keras oleh Jiraiya dan Tsunade, Bahkan untuk tahu kabar Naruto pun tidak ada. Namun, Shikamaru beruntung karena seminggu yang lalu, Naruto malah menghubunginya.

"Kakek tidak bicara kalau Naruto sudah boleh pulang," ucap Gaara pada kakeknya yang kini sedang menikmati makanannya.

"Salahkan nenekmu saja, Gaara."

Gaara melirik pemuda yang kini terlihat berbeda dengan rambut plontosnya ( bayangkan Naruto yang di the Last ), Naruto terlihat lebih segar dan sedikit kurus. "Apa, Naruto 100% sembuh?" Tanya Gaara hati-hati.

Jiraiya menghentikan tangannya yang sedang memegang garpu, laki-laki berambut perak itu berniat menusuk salad. "Tanyakan hal itu pada Nenekmu saja," ucap Jiraiya tenang. "Sudahlah, sekarang kau jangan terlalu memikirkan masalah itu, Gaara," lanjut Jiraiya.

Gaara mengangguk, saat ini dia tidak mau memikirkan soal penyakit sang adik. Kenapa? Karena adik yang sudah pergi setahun ini sudah kembali. Mereka akan makan ber-3 lagi, kumpul ber-3 lagi dan bercanda seperti biasanya.

.

.

Naruto memperhatikan gadis yang duduk disampingnya, sementara dirinya berdiri. Kini mereka memisahkan diri dari pesta pertunangan Kyuubi dan Shion. Pasangan yang sudah lama tak bertemu ini kini sedang berada di Taman air mancur hotel. Rambut Hinata kelihatannya dipotong, terlihat sedikit berbeda dari setahun yang lalu.

"Hinata-chan semakin cantik ya," puji Naruto tanpa sadar dan mata birunya masih tertuju pada gadis yang duduk disampingnya. Naruto tersenyum ketika Hinata menoleh ke arahnya, ah gadis di depannya masih belum menghilangkan kebiasaannya, bersemu. Naruto duduk disisi Hinata, kini matanya teralih pada air mancur yang tak jauh dari mereka. "Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Kiba? Kudengar, kalian semakin dekat."

"I-itu..."

"Tidak apa, kau memang pantas mendapatkan pasangan yang selalu ada untukmu, menghiburmu dan menjagamu."

"Ti-tidak, Naruto.. Kami—"

"Kalaupun aku ditakdirkan untuk mati muda, aku rela kok kalian menjalin hubungan khus—"

Plak!

Panas, perih, hal itulah yang dirasakan pipi kanan Naruto saat ini. Beberapa detik yang lalu, pemuda berambut plontos itu ditampar oleh Hinata. Naruto sedikit kaget, karena gadis seperti Hinata berani melakukan hal itu padanya.

"Stop! Berhenti bicara seperti itu Naruto-kun, berhenti," ucap Hinata tanpa terbata dan wajah menunduk. Kedua tangannya meremas dress yang dipakainya. "Aku mohon, naruto-kun sehat. Na-naruto-kun sehat. Naruto-kun tidak akan mati."

Hati pemuda pirang itu mencelos, bukan karena gadis didepannya yang menunduk, tetapi karena cincin tunangan yang masih melingkar dijari manis tangan kiri Hinata, dan karena gadis didepannya menitikan air mata. Ini... untuk pertama kalinya dia melihat langsung Hinata menangis, gegara dirinya. Naruto tanpa ragu, meraih tubuh mungil sang gadis. Dipeluknya erat, sangat erat. Oh Tuhan, apa yang sudah dia lakukan, gadis yang kini berada dalam pelukannya begitu sempurna. Baik, setia dan sangat perhatian. Apa yang telah dia lakukan? Kenapa hatinya sakit melihat gadis dipelukannya terisak seperti saat ini, kenapa?

"Naruto, aku.. aku mohon, Naruto-kun jang-"

Mata Hinata melebar, dia mendapatkan sentuhan hangat dibibirnya secara tiba-tiba. Ini ciuman pertamanya, Naruto tengah menciumnya dengan lembut dan menenangkan. Mata lavender itu akhirnya terpejam, menerima semua sentuhan lembut dibibirnya.

"Aishiteru, Hinata-chan," bisik Naruto yang kembali mencium bibir Hinata yang terassa manis itu. Terlambat memang baginya mengatakan kalimat itu, tapi saat ini Naruto benar-benar tidak peduli dengan penyakitnya. Saat ini, yang dia pedulikan adalah perasaan tak ingin menyia-nyiakan gadis sesempurna Hinata, tidak mau kehilangan gadis itu dan di dadanya selalu ada desiran hangat ketika dia mengingat Hinata atau berdekatan dengan gadis itu. Ya, Naruto mulai mencintainya, menyayanginya dan akan selalu merindukannya. Naruto yakin akan hal itu.

"Aishiteru mo, Naruto-kun."

.

 **To Be Continue**

.

.

RnR

Maaf, fict nya mulai gaje. Dikarenakan file saya ke-remove. Sepertinya sebentar lagi fict ini akan the end. Oh ya, Bagi yang bingung, maafkan saya.

Terima kasih yang selalu RnR. Maaf tidak bisa balas satu-satu review an nya.

Arigato


	15. Chapter 15

**TUAN MUDA**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Nia Present_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer** : Tidak akan berubah, sampai chapter sekarangpun masih miliknya Masashi Kishimoto

Rated: T

Pairing: Naruto – Hinata

 **A/N:** Typo(s), OOC, **Bold (Flashback** ), dan kesalahan yang tidak pernah disengaja lainnya.

 _ **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**_

.

.

Naruto tersenyum, pemuda tampan itu menghirup udara lapangan basket yang dirindukannya. Ok, satu tahun lebih dia tidak menginjakan kaki di lapangan ini, dan itu rasanya sangat mengesalkan. Mengesalkan karena dia sendiri harus bergelut dengan alat-alat medis ditubuhnya, dan saat sadar dari koma panjangnya pemuda itu harus mendapati bahwa dia tidak berada di Jepang, melainkan di negara di mana club bola Real Madrid berada. Kekesalannya pun masih berlanjut, saat sadar dia dilarang memegang laptop, HP atau apapun. Dia hanya diharuskan berbaring, berbaring dan berbaring. Bahkan, kedua kakaknya pun tidak diperbolehkan datang ke negara itu. Ah, hari-harinya benar membosankan, pemuda itu harus dikarantina di Rumah Sakit menyebalkan itu. Oh ya, satu hal lagi, dan rambutnya harus menghilang begitu saja, saat ini baru tumbuh sedikit seperti ini. Tapi, penampilannya yang sekarang membuatnya semakin 'garang' hehehe.

"Ayo, ganti bajumu kapten," ucap Shikamaru sambil menepuk bahu sang pemuda berambut pirang.

 **Kiba yang berniat mengajak Hinata pulang, kini menyusuri taman Hotel. Namun, langkah pemuda itu terhenti dan matanya terbelalak lebar karena dia melihat sang gadis pujaan tengah berciuman dengan saingannya yang tiba-tiba muncul setelah setahun lebih pergi. Entahlah, Kiba berharap Naruto mati saja di Spanyol detik itu juga ketika melihat adegan didepannya. Tangan kanannya terkepal, pemuda penyuka anjing itu benar-benar kesal, lalu detik berikutnya Kiba berjalan berbalik meninggalkan Taman.**

"Sialan! Sialan! Sialaaaannnn... Aduh..."

Kiba menghentikan umpatannya ketika dia merasakan sebuah penghapus papan tulis melayang kejidatnya, dia melihat Guru Anko tengah berkacak pinggang kesal.

"Bisakah kau diam, Inuzuka? Kau tahu'kan ini sedang jam pelajaran," ucap Anko yang sekarang menjadi wali kelas di kelas Kiba, 3 Ekonomi B.

"Ma-maafkan saya Sensei," ujar Kiba sambil mengusap jidatnya. Cih, kenapa juga dia harus tidak fokus begini, bathinnya kesal.

.

.

"Capeeeeek..." Ucap Naruto manja sambil menaruh kepalanya di paha Hinata, hal itu membuat Hinata memerah seperti biasanya.

"Na-Naruto-kun jangan begini, malu..."

"Ah, biarkan saja mereka. Toh sekarang satu sekolahan ini tahu kalau kita adalah pasangan yang sudah bertunangan," jawab Naruto cuek tidak peduli teman-temannya yang di lapangan basket sedang membicarakan mereka.

Tak jauh dari mereka, Sai, Shikamaru dan Shino hanya menggelengkan kepala. Sai meneguk minuman mineralnya, "sepertinya ada yang terjadi dengan mereka tadi malam," ucapnya santai.

"Biarkan saja, kau tidak perlu repot memikirkan mereka," timpal Shikamaru yang mulai membuka kaos olahraganya, dan membuat murid-murid cewek berjerit senang.

"Apa kalian tahu Kapten kita itu sakit apa?" Tanya Shino yang sedang melakukan peregangan.

Sai dan Shikamaru menggelengkan kepala bebarengan. Ya, mereka sampai saat ini belum dikasih tahu apa yang terjadi dengan Naruto setahun belakangan ini. Tidak ada yang buka suara tentang penyakit Naruto.

"Apapun penyakitnya, semoga kali ini dia sembuh," ucap Shikamaru sambil melirik sahabatnya yang sedang tiduran dipangkuan Hinata.

.

.

Gaara yang baru sampai ke parkiran campus menghentikan tangannya yang akan mengambil helm, HP-nya berbunyi terus menerus. Gaara melihat layar depan HP-nya.

Sakura Calling

"Ya, Sakura? A-apa?!"

.

.

Kyuubi menghentikan mobil mewahnya, pemuda itu menghembuskan nafasnya sebelum dia membuka sabuk pengaman dan turun dari mobilnya. Naruto menyusul membuka pintu mobil sport Kyuubi. Tempat ini... tempat yang dia datangi dua tahun silam, tempat yang tidak ingin dia kunjungi jika dia teringat ayah dan ibunya. Naruto menghela nafas, meredakan perasaan sakit yang tiba-tiba muncul. Dia melihat sang kakak menatapnya dari seberang mobilnya, memberi isyarat untuk segera melanjutkan perjalanan.

Dua pemuda tampan itu mengenakan setelan hitam, setelan yang biasa dipakai jika ada moment duka seperti saat ini. Mereka bisa melihat beberapa orang tengah mengitari sebuah makam yang beberapa menit yang lalu ditutup. Mereka mendekat, dan mereka bisa melihat Gaara yang sedang memeluk Sakura, lalu Itachi yang merupakan pemilik SMA Akatsuki tengah terdiam di sisi makam baru itu.

Naruto berjongkok, mengusap nisan disana. "Hai, Sasuke-san, maaf kita belum sempat bertanding basket. Semoga kau tenang di sana. Amin.."

.

.

"Adikku mengidap kanker otak stadium akhir," ucap Itachi sambil mengaduk-ngaduk teh didepannya. Saat ini dia sedang berada di rumah duka bersama beberapa teman Sasuke. "Dia menutupi peny sekitnya selama ini, kami tahu saat 3 hari yang lalu dia mendadak tak sadarkan diri di pagi hari. Saat diperiksa, ya dia positif kanker otak stadium akhir. Sayangnya, dari 3 hari itu dia koma sampai tadi siang dia sadar hanya untuk melihat kami untuk yang terakhir kalinya," lanjut Itachi kini mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Maaf, apa Sasuke-kun tahu soal ini?" Tanya Kyuubi hati-hati. Kyuubi hanya tahu 3 hari terakhir ini Sasuke masuk Rumah Sakit.

"Saat dia koma, aku menggeledah kamarnya dan ya, selama ini dia berobat sembunyi-sembunyi. Ah, kenapa harus begini Tuhan?" Kini Itachi menutup matanya.

Naruto terdiam, bagaimana dengan sakitnya? Apa dia sembuh 100% saat ini? Naruto melirik Sakura yang terus-terusan menangis dipelukan Gaara. Apa yang akan terjadi dengan Hinata nanti? Apa? Oh Tuhan, dia tidak mau membayangkannya. Sial, kepalanya mendadak sakit, dan apa ini? Keringat keluar begitu saja. Sial, kenapa ini, kenapa jantungnya berdebar seperti ini.

"...ruto, Naruto.."

Naruto menoleh ke sumber suara, dia melihat wajah cemas Gaara dan Kyuubi di depannya. Naruto tersenyum, "...aku baik-baik saja, aku pamit ke toilet, permisi," ucap Naruto yang tak sesuai dengan raut wajahnya yang penuh kegelisahan. Pemuda itu pun berlalu meninggalkan mereka. Naruto menyusuri lorong rumah yang berkonsep tradisional itu, pemuda itu mendadak gelisah setelah melihat Sakura dan Itachi. Dia jadi takut dengan dirinya, dia takut bagaimana dengan kakaknya dan Tunangannya nanti. Melihat pagar teras rumah yang terbuat dari kayu, pemuda itu menopang badannya pada pagar kayu tersebut. Mengistirahatkan diri sebelum pergi ke toilet.

"Kau tidak usah khawatir, Naruto-kun."

Naruto melirik ke sumber suara, dia melihat Sakura ada disampingnya. Pemuda itu kembali menatap halaman rumah didepannya.

"Naruto-kun pasti sembuh, semangatlah," ucap Sakura sambil menepuk bahu Naruto. "Gaara, Kurama-san, Hinata-chan, mereka nyawa tambhan bagimu. Beda dengan Sasuke, dia tidak terbuka pada kami. Dia mungkin hanya menyemangati dirinya sendiri, jadi nyawa tambahan untuknya tidak ada," kata gadis berambut pink yang sudah menjadi kekasih Sasuke beberapa tahun ini.

 **Naruto menerima ponselnya yang berwarna silver gold dari Tsunade, "i-ini...?"**

" **Kau sudah boleh berkomunikasi lagi sekarang," ucap Tsunade sambil tersenyum. "Kau ingin pulang'kan?"**

 **Naruto mengangguk cepat, "sudah boleh pulang?"**

 **Tsunade menoleh pada dokter disisinya, dokter yang menangani Naruto setahun ini. "Iya, Naruto, kau sudah boleh pulang. Lagipula masa Baachan tidak menyaksikan pertunangan Kurama dan Shion," ucap Tsunade sambil berkacak pinggang.**

" **...apa aku sudah sembuh total?" Tanya Naruto hati-hati sambil menatap Tsunade dan Dokter bule yang disisi sang Nenek secara bergantian.**

 **Dokter yang berada di sisi Tsunade mengusap rambut plontos Naruto, "jangan khawatirkan soal itu, tapi jika kau terjatuh atau mimisan tiba-tiba segera hubungi aku (dialog dalam bahasa Inggris)," ucap Albert dokter spesialis tumor itu sambil tersenyum.**

 **Naruto terdiam, apa ini artinya dia belum sembuh total? Pemuda itu tersenyum pada dokter di depannya, "ok," jawabnya.**

.

.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Otouto?" Tanya Kyuubi pada Naruto yang duduk di sisinya. Kini mereka dalam perjalanan pulang. Naruto tidak banyak bicara hari ini, mungkin karena mendengar cerita Itachi. Ya, Naruto mengalami kanker otak, tapi hal itu sudah berlalu. Dia yakin, adik kesayangannya itu telah sehat seperti sedia kala.

"Aku baik-baik saja, aniki. Tenanglah," ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum. Dia tidak boleh membuat kakaknya khawatir lagi, sudah cukup dia membuat kakaknya khawatir selama mereka jauh. "Oh ya, aku ingin liburan.." ucap Naruto sambil menyandarkan dahinya di dashboard mobil, "aku ke Spanyol kan bukan liburan.. Rasanya kepalaku penat sekali. Pulang dari Madrid harus langsung sekolah," rajuk Naruto dengan gaya memelas andalannya.

Kyuubi tersenyum singkat, "baiklah, ayo kita liburan."

"Yeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy"

.

.

 **To Be Continue**


	16. Chapter 16

**TUAN MUDA**

 **Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto

Genre: Romance/Fluff, Hurt/Comfort

Pairing: Naruto x Hinata

 **Warning:** OOC, Typo(s), **Bold (Flashback)** dan semua kesalahan yang tidak disengaja lainnya

 _._

 _._

 _Neng Nia Present_

 _._

 _._

"Kita akan liburan ke mana?"

Naruto yang duduk disamping Kakashi yang sedang menyetir memutar badan, menoleh pada temannya yang memang dia ajak untuk liburan. "Entahlah," jawab Naruto sambil nyengir.

"Merepotkan, kau yang mengajak kami tapi kau yang tidak tahu," kini Shikamaru yang bersuara.

Naruto kembali bersandar, dan memperhatikan mobil biru gelap di depannya, "kita ikutin saja aniki mau membawa kita ke mana," ucap Naruto santai. Di mobil yang dinaiki Naruto, ada Kakashi, Naruto, Gaara, Sai dan Shikamaru. Sementara di mobil yang berada di depannya, mobil yang memimpin perjalanan ini ada Kyuubi, Shion, Hinata dan Ino. Curang sekali kakaknya itu, membawa semua cewek dalam satu mobil.

.

.

Setelah melakukan perjalanan selama 3 jam, kini dua mobil itu berhenti di sebuah Villa. Cuaca sejuk dan asri menyambut mereka.

"Hoaaam... kita sudah sampai?" Tanya Naruto yang tertidur selama perjalanan, pundaknya terasa pegal. Pemuda berambut pirang itu pun turun dari mobilnya, dan matanya yang masih mengantuk dibuat melek ketika angin sejuk menerpa wajahnya. Bau rumput begitu tercium oleh hidungnya.

"Ok, anak-anak, kita sudah sampai. Selamat datang di Villa Namikaze di desa Hoakido Jepang," ucap Kyuubi lantang.

"Kok aku tidak tahu?" Ucap Naruto polos, karena ini pertama kalinya dia ke sini.

"Tempat ini baru beres pembangunan sebulan yang lalu, otouto. Aniki yang membuatnya, ya jaga-jaga kalau aniki sudah tua nanti," jelas Kyuubi yang hanya mendapat anggukan mengerti dari Naruto. "Ok, bawa semua barang kalian, mandi dulu dan makan baru kita jalan-jalan," intruksi Kyuubi sambil berjalan memasuki pintu yang memiliki ukiran unik itu.

"Berarti nanti Shion-nee tinggal di sini ya kalau sudah tua," ucap Ino menggoda calon kakak iparnya Naruto itu. Shion hanya tersenyum simpul.

.

.

Di Villa yang begitu besar dan dengan beberapa desain klasik itu terdapat 3 kamar, pas sekali. Naruto sekamar dengan dua kakaknya, Shikamaru bersama Sai, dan para gadis sekamar ber-3.

Naruto menjatuhkan badannya pada King-Size, "terus kita makan siapa yang masak? Yang aku lihat hanya dua penjaga Villa saja, tidak ada asisten rumah nya," kata Naruto yang kini sedang memeluk bantal.

Kyuubi yang baru saja mengambil handuk melingkarkan tangan depan dada, "di sini banyak chef handal, otouto. Dua kakakmu ini jago masak sebenarnya," ucap Kyuubi sedikit sombong.

"Kami pernah camping lama, jadi pengalaman itu membuat kami pintar berkreasi makanan," Gaara menimpali.

"Ok, kita uji masakan kalian ber-2," ucap Naruto seraya nyengir.

Sementara itu di kamar para gadis, Ino baru masuk kamar mandi untuk mandi jelas saja, sedangkan Shion baru selesai berdandan, dan Hinata dia sedang menunggu giliran untuk mandi. Shion menaruh sisir di meja rias, lalu gadis yang berusia 20 tahun itu memperhatikan Hinata dari cermin rias. "Apa hubunganmu dan Naruto sudah jelas, Hinata-chan?"

Hinata menunduk malu, dimainkannya handuk yang berada dipangkuannya. "I-iya, Shion-nee," jawab Hinata dengan rona merah khasnya.

Shion tersenyum senang, akhirnya penantian Hinata selama ini terbalaskan, gadis cantik itu benar-benar setia pada calon adik iparnya. Shion berbalik dan duduk disisi Hinata. "Ayo semangat, rintangan untuk hubungan kalian masih banyak di depan sana," ucap Shion mengingat bagaimana hubungannya dan Kyuubi dua tahun ini, tidak selalu mulus.

"Iya, Shion-nee," jawab Hinata singkat pada model terkenal itu. "Oh ya, bo-bolehkah aku bertanya?" tanya Hinata, dan gadis berambut indigo itu hanya mendapat sebuah anggukan dari gadis cantik berambut pirang pucat itu. "Shion-nee dan Kyu-nii bertemu di mana?"

Shion terdiam, gadis cantik itu mengingat bagaimana dia dan Tunangannya pertama kali bertemu.

 **Shion yang saat itu berusia 18 tahun tengah menunggu taksi, gadis cantik yang baru lulus SMA itu sedang memegang payung berwarna bening. Kenapa bening? Agar dia bisa menatap langit dan tetesan hujan yang jatuh ke payungnya. Saat itu hujan baru turun, dan gadis yang baru memasuki semester 1 Universitas Ame itu terjebak di tempat ini. Di depan sebuah toko bunga dengan posisi memegang payung, ah mana taksinya?**

" **Maaf. Ikut ya sebentar."**

 **Shion melirik seseorang yang tanpa ijin ikut berdiri disampingnya dan berpayung bersamanya. Seorang cowok keren nan tampan dengan warna rambut merah ke-orange-an, ugh kulitnya pun berwarna tan. Shion berdehem, dia langsung mengalihkan perhatian dari cowok tersebut. Aduh, kenapa ada sensasi aneh di hatinya.**

" **Maaf ya," ucap cowok tampan tersebut sopan.**

" **I-iya, tidak apa," jawab Shion tanpa menoleh ke arah samping.**

" **Aku Namikaze Kurama, dari Universitas Konoha."**

" **Aku..."**

 **Shion tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya, karena sebuah mobil mewah berhenti tepat di depan mereka. Seorang sopir turun sambil membawa payung, menghampiri mereka yang tengah berdiri di trotoar itu. "Tuan Muda, maaf saya terlambat," ucap laki-laki berambut perak pada cowok disisi Shion yang ternyata seorang Tuan Muda itu.**

" **Mau aku antar Nona...?" Ucap Kyuubi sedikit bingung karena tidak tahu nama gadis disampingnya.**

" **Namaku Shion, Kurama-san."**

" **Oh ya, mau aku antar Shion-chan?"**

 **Shion tersenyum, "tidak usah, terima kasih atas tawarannya."**

" **Yakin, tidak mau?"**

 **Shion mengangguk yakin. Kyuubi menghela nafas, "baiklah kalau begitu, aku permisi," ucap Kyuubi seraya mendekati Kakashi agar tidak kehujanan dan mulai mmemasuki mobilnya. Sebelum mobilnya melaju, Kyuubi menyempatkan diri menurunkan kaca mobil. "Semoga kita bertemu lagi, terima kasih ya tumpangan payungnya."**

"Setelah itu?" Tanya Ino yang ternyata sudah keluar dari kamar mandi dan mendengarkan cerita Shion.

Shion tersenyum, "kami bertemu seminggu kemudian di acara Festival Kota, dari sana kami mulai tukeran no dan ID SosMed."

Tok Tok Tok

Shion memberi isyarat kalau cerita cintanya akan dilanjutkan nanti, gadis itu mendekati pintu dan membukanya sedikit, dia melihat Sai di sana. "Sai? Ada apa?"

"Makanan sudah siap," jawab Sai.

"Ok, kami akan segera ke sana."

.

.

Halaman belakang villa, suasana begitu ramai dengan acara bakar-bakar. Bukan bakar benda tentu saja, tetapi bakar ikan. Kyuubi dan Gaara yang bertugas sebagai Chef bekerja dengan baik saat itu, dan Naruto dkk dibuat puas dengan hidangan mereka.

"Yummmyyyy... Kyu-san dan Gaara-san benar-benar jago masak, ah... calon suami idaman~~" Ucap Ino dengan mata berbinar.

"Hei, jadi aku bukan calon suami idaman heh?" Timpal Sai yang tersinggung karena jujur saja dia tidak bisa masak, ayolah masak itu bukan kewajiban bagi cowok.

"Hehehe..." Ino hanya memberikan cengirannya pada cowok yang memang sudah jadi pacarnya setahun ini.

"Hei aniki, kenapa di rumah kau tidak masak saja," ucap Naruto yang baru selesai menelan makanannya.

Kyuubi membuka celemek yang sedari tadi dipakainya, "hei kalau anikimu ini yang memasak, nanti nenek Chiyo bisa manyun karena masakannya kalah enak dengan masakan aniki hehehe."

"Ck, mulai sombong," ucap Naruto seraya menjulurkan lidah. "Oh ya, kita maen ke mana setelah makan?" Tanya Naruto seraya melihat sekeliling. Suasana yang asri banyak tanaman dan bunga yang disusun rapi. Tidak ketinggalan ada kolam renang beberapa meter dari tempat mereka saat ini.

"Kalau kalian mau mendaki bukit, ada di belakang rumah ini. Banyak kok wisatawan yang ke sana, di bukit itu kalian akan melihat keindahan Tuhan. Banyak macam bunga, bebatuan, dan padang ilalang yang indang," jelas Kyuubi serasa seorang tourguide. "Nah, kalau kalian ke arah depan rumah ini ada pantai yang cantik dengan pasir putihnya, ya.. cocoklah untuk kalian pacaran," goda Kyuubi sambil menatap Naruto dan Hinata yang duduk berdampingan. "Ada sepeda tuh di garasi mobil, kalian pakai itu saja ke pantainya, soalnya jaraknya lumayan jauh, jalan kaki bisa ditempuh 20 menitan. Ah, mau ke bukit juga seperti itu, pakai sepeda atau motor saja, semua ada di garasi mobil. Ok, sudah cukup penjelasannya'kan?" Ucap Kyuubi menatap anak muda di depannya yang memperhatikannya dengan baik. "Tidak ada pertanyaan? Kalau begitu aniki mau makan dulu," lanjut Kyuubi seraya duduk disamping Shion.

"Berarti di sini kita mau ke gunung bisa, ke lautpun iya, keren..." ucap Sai kagum.

"Ah lupa, kalau mau maen ice skitting ada lurus saja kesebelah kanan dari rumah ini, jaraknya lebih jauh dari dua tempat wisata tadi, 1 jam perjalanan tapi kalian bisa main di salju," ucap Kyuubi melupakan satu hal.

.

.

Hinata menggosok-gosokkan telapak tangannya, hari mulai senja dan suhu semakin dingin. Tentu saja, ini sudah bulan Oktober, dimana salju akan segera turun. Tanpa ijin darinya, tangan kanannya ditarik oleh pemuda berambut plontos disampingnya. Tangan kanannya digenggam erat oleh Naruto dan dimasukan ke saku jaket Naruto, hal itu membuat Hinata hangat, sehangat hatinya beberapa hari ini. Tentu saja hangat, hubungannya dan Naruto sangat manis akhir-akhir ini.

"Apa Hinata-chan senang?" Tanya Naruto tanpa menoleh gadis disampingnya. Saat itu pemuda berambut plontos itu sedang mengajak Hinata menyusuri bibir pantai, menatapi pasir putih yang lembut.

"Iya," jawab Hinata sambil mengangguk. Gadis itu menoleh ke arah Tunangannya, penampilan Naruto yang sekarang membuat Naruto semakin maskulin. "Na-Naruto-kun, bagaimana dengan Naruto-kun?"

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya, pemuda bermata biru itu menoleh ke sampingnya, tepat pada matahari yang sebentar lagi akan tenggelam. Hal itu membuat gadis yang kini menjadi gadis satu-satunya yang menempati hatinya melakukan hal yang sama, memandang lurus pada matahari yang beberapa menit kemudian akan terbenam.

"Senang untuk hal yang mana?" Tanya Naruto memastikan, pemuda itu melirik gadis berambut indigo yang berdiri disampingnya.

Hinata melepaskan tangannya yang digenggam sang pacar, gadis itu beringsut duduk dipasir putih pantai indah yang mereka datangi itu. Gadis cantik itu melepas sendal yang dipakainya, lalu tangannya yang mulus memainkan pasir putih di dekat kedua kakinya. "Senang.. untuk liburan ini, senang untuk..." Tangan kanan Hinata membuat gambar hati di dekat kakinya, "hubungan kita," lanjut Hinata tanpa terbata.

Naruto tersenyum, pemuda itu ikut duduk disisi Hinata. Memperhatikan gambar hati yang dibuat Hinata, tangan Naruto pun mulai menulis sesuatu di dalam gamabar hati itu. "Aku yang meminta aniki untuk liburan bersama, itu artinya aku senang," ucap Naruto yang baru saja selesai menulis namanya di gamabar hati Hinata. "Untuk hubungan kita, walaupun diawali dengan semua kecanggungan, tapi aku sangat senang. Senang karena kita sekarang benar-benar terjalin oleh hati kita, Hinata-chan," lanjut Naruto yang beres menulis nama gadis yang kini sedang melihat hasil gambarnya yang dilengkapi oleh nama mereka berdua. Ah, so sweet sekali.

"Apa Naruto-kun serius bicara be-begitu?"

Naruto menghela nafas berat, pemuda itu langsung menggaruk lehernya yang mendadak jadi gatal. "Apa aku terlihat bercanda?" ucap Naruto tidak terima dengan pertanyaan Hinata.

Hinata tersenyum, ah sangat manis sekali. "Aku bercanda, Naruto-kun. Aku percaya padamu, sangat percaya," kata Hinata tanpa sadar tangannya mengusap pipi Naruto. Ajaibnya, kalimat yang dikeluarkan gaid keturunan Hyuuga itu lancar tanpa terbata. "Terima kasih, Naruto-kun sudah membuatku nyaman dan tenang."

Naruto entah kenapa merasa pipinya menjadi panas, pemuda itu mengangguk, lalu menyentuh tangan sang gadis yang berada dipipinya. "Nah, sekarang ayo kita nikmati sunset-nya Hinata-chan," ucap Naruto kini kembali memandang pantai yang mulai dihiasi cahaya orange kemerahan khas Matahari yang akan terbenam. Naruto dapat merasakan Hinata menyandarkan kepala ke bahunya itu. Baiklah, ayo kita nikmati moment romantis ini. Ah, jangan ada yang ganggu ya.

 **.**

 **To Be Continue**

 **.**

Maaf untu typo(s) yang tidak disengaja, karena fict ini tidak saya baca ulang. Maaf, untuk semua kesalahan pengetikan.

Oh ya, kenapa fict ini mulai terlambat Update? Dikarenakan beberapa chapter lagi fict ini akan tamat.

Thanks for reading

RnR


End file.
